Between Wrong And Right
by x.rustyhalo
Summary: Randy is cold and numb to the touch of anyone around him. Can Mickie break the spell without any unexpectations? Just what do you do when the person it hurts you to love is hurting the people you love?
1. Breakfast To Go

"**Between Wrong and Right"**

Authors' Note: So I've been having this story stuck in my head for awhile and I actually decided to go ahead with the idea of doing this story. (: I really hope you guys enjoy this story and if so please read and review, it would be so appreciated. Thanks!

----------------------------------------

"For the billionth time dad, I really am just fine."

"..Well I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just…we barely talk like we use to. I never hear from you. Sometimes, I just need to know how my little girl is doing."

It really was great having her dad in town – _the petite brunette Diva, Mickie James, couldn't show enough of her gratitude to the WWE company for booking a fan signing that happened to be in her hometown of Richmond, Virginia for the weekend, which gave Mickie the perfect opportunity to meet with her family before heading off to the signing _– it honestly was great. Spending time with her dad was something that the diva could honestly say she hadn't been able to do in longer time than she ever wanted.

The only thing that she could recall doing had been the usual WWE related business that came with the job. House shows, regularly Diva photo shoots, radio talk shows, fan signings and many other activities had been all that the Diva's schedule consisted of lately. Of course, she spent time at bars and hotel rooms with the other Divas, but even that trapped her from seeing her father, as well.

But none of that mattered, because today was different.

Yes, she was still booked to attend a busy fan signing with the fans of the WWE, but she would also be spending the entire weekend in her hometown with her father. And, it was great – but at the same time, nerve-wrecking. She knew that even just spending an evening with her father would lead up to him asking her bucket loads of questions.

Her relationship with her father had been on the rocks because of her busy schedule she had within the WWE. This often made her father doubt that the two were close and it was absolutely necessary that he'd ask her the same basic "how are you doing" question only a million times.

Although it all had been just a ploy. Her father eventually would reveal the real question he needed an answer to. The question simply being, "so, is there a boy in your life right now?"

Surprisingly enough however, that one question still had yet to arrive in the conversation between herself and her father, but Mickie was betting that it was shortly to come.

"…Mickie, I really am sorry if I am coming off as a bother to you," he began, instantly catching the brown eyes of the petite Diva as she sharply turned her head in the direction of her father, "I know that you'd rather be spending time with that, um…Candice girl, is it? Or even some of your old Richmond friends. And, I know my questions are very dull and nagging. I don't mean to be so into your life as I am." He slipped one of his arms around her shoulder and drew her into a tight hug. "It's just I'm nervous…_scared_, even. I don't know the 'right' questions to ask you, I just know I don't want to lose my relationship with you."

Mickie softly placed her flat palm on her dad's back whilst offering him a warm smile. "Dad! You're _not_ losing me," Mickie corrected him, "We're still very close."

What hurt the most to the petite Diva who stood wrapped in her father's arm had been that behind those words was a lie, it all was just sympathy for her father.

He already lost so much in his life. He lost a marriage with her mother. He lost his job. And soon he would be losing his daughter – but she was willing to do her best to not allow that to happen.

"Besides," somehow the petite Diva got in touch with the perky side she often showed in the ring, "What better way to better a relationship…than going out for breakfast, just father and daughter."

A smiled whipped on the lips of her dad – a smile that she noticed she hadn't seen in awhile – as he pulled in his daughter for an even tighter hug.

The two had been taking a stroll down the sidewalks of Richmond. It had been her father's insisting that it was a beautiful day for a walk which led Mickie to not take her car.

She couldn't recall how long the walk was to the café? Her father had kept her engaged in several conversations the entire way, so the time had went by quite fast.

And soon enough, their walk was rewarded as they both noticed a café building in their reach soon approaching.

"Here we are," her dad announced. He led himself and Mickie to the front door of the building, then pulling open the door for his young daughter before she had the chance to open it herself. In return, she offered him a smile as she walked through the doorway underneath his arm and soon enough, her father shortly caught up with her as the wind closed the door behind him.

Instantly, the two skimmed down the café for a table and lucky enough found a small table set for two. Mickie headed toward the empty table, unzipping her jacket the entire way. She hung her jacket on the back of her chair, now revealing a dark green colored shirt layered on top of a gray one along with a pair of denim jeans.

As her father took his seat and Mickie took the seat across from him that had been aiming toward the entrance door, her father spoke up again, "So Mickie, tell how have things been for you, lately? Wrestling wise, of course. I heard word that you're actually booked a match at Wrestlemania this year? That's awesome!"

As much as she would have loved to engage into the conversation and inform her dad just how grateful she was to have a match at Wrestlemania (after so many doubts that she'd be taking the backseat to another Diva such as Kelly Kelly for the spotlight) and even let her dad know that she was planning on taking home the title of _Miss Wrestlemania_ in a few weeks, she just couldn't settle in concentration to the conversation.

Her narrowed eyes were captured by the figures bursting through the entrance door of the café. Though the three figures hadn't entered in such a rushy way – as you'd think they would – they still had a unique way of ordering the attention of almost everyone in the room without even saying a word.

This left Mickie intrigued to say the least until one of the three superstars seemed to make himself more known than the other two. It had almost been as if a glow had been wrapped around him and the other two couldn't measure up to it. He appeared so untouched. So deaf to what others would choose to say about him. So blind to those who dared to watch him, and for the time being, that including Mickie James.

And just as these rapid thoughts were clouding her mind…

"Mickie….Mickie?"

She could "count" on her father to call an end to it all, forcing her to fall back into the conversation.

She tightly blinked her eyes shut and once she opened them, she was staring back toward her father and mentally attempting to erase all thoughts from what she just saw. "…You still there, sweet heart?" He asked her. Her dad took in notice of her now slightly dead eyes.

Mickie whipped a false smile on her lips. "Uh-huh. Sorry about that, dad," Mickie said quickly before her eyes drifted off to a certain figure standing behind her father's head, "I guess I just, dose off back there."

Her father could hear her last words being muttered underneath her breath. He knew she had drawn herself out of their conversation; then again, he hadn't been listening much to her explanation after he caught her eyes drift off yet again. This time however, he followed where her eyes pointed at as he threw his head over his shoulder.

Mickie caught a glimpse of her father's movement and mentally cursed at herself for even staring in that direction.

What a give away, it was that she gave to her father, completely hinting him where exactly to stare it despite it of course being unintentional. Much like her father now, she just couldn't take her eyes off of the new guy who arrived in the café.

She sighed knowing what her father's next words would probably be.

"You know that guy?"

…And those words weren't it.

She at the least was expecting her father to say something so far from reality. Had she known him? She could now ask her father had he been crazy for asking her such a question. "No!" Instantly, Mickie scoffed. "Dad, you need to watch my shows more because Randy Orton and I are _not_ friends." And if Mickie had only not been so pissed off at the question she had been asked by her father then she would have shared a laugh with herself at just the thought of her and Randy Orton as _friends_. She noticed the back of her father's head still turned toward him. "And, stop staring at him dad!"

The petite Diva had leant forward – preparing to grab her father's shoulder and hopefully gain his attention – but as she almost did so, she caught the glimpse of icy cold blue eyes meeting hers. It instantly froze her solid, leaving her muscles to go what felt completely numb. It had almost been as if some alarm in Randy's head had set on as soon as Mickie was most vulnerable to look like a complete idiot.

Or perhaps, it had just been some voice inside of his head that told him so?

Mickie licked her bottom lip and slowly parked herself back inside of her chair. Her eyes hadn't drifted from Randy's however and his from her's. She studied the cold glare he was staring toward her – his icy blue eyes narrowed down at her and she felt as if that had been the first time that he actually took notice of her as of late and what just _great_ timing it was.

The only two friends he had on the brand – Ted and Cody – both grabbed the shoulders of Randy, leading him off to the counter. Mickie couldn't say that he still was staring at her after that, he seemed to put an end to his staring with a slow eye roll toward her and then walked to the counter with his other two friends where they then ordered coffee.

It all left Mickie feeling more pathetic than anyone she have to.

She drifted her eyes off to her lap and when she looked back up it had been her father's eyes that now was staring into hers.

"Hey, that is that Randy Orton guy isn't it? Wow. His father is a real legend, did you know that, Micks?" Mickie snarled at the words of her father and tried her best to drown the sound of his voice from her head. Had he not just seen the awkward moment she shared with the likes of Randy Orton? "…Too bad that kid is such an asshole. He really could use a good talk or two."

Mickie noticed the trio of Randy and his good friends walking their way back from the counter and it hit her that her father lips moving with the words that were coming out from his mouth plus Randy Orton passing by their table again wasn't such a good combo.

"Dad, shut up!" Under her breathe, she grunted. The last thing she needed had been her father bad mouthing someone like Randy Orton. She knew her father didn't know better. He spoke what was on his mind and like the majority of Mickie's family members – they hadn't much positive thoughts about Randy Orton.

What felt like a breeze of coldness passing by their table, in reality had just been the shadows of the group known as Legacy passing by before they made their way out of the door. This time it hadn't been the eyes of Randy Orton that Mickie caught, but instead the back of him. She made a sigh underneath her breathe.

…If she could be anywhere but here.

"You're so embarrassing sometimes dad." The eyes of Mickie rolled up to her head as the moment reminded Mickie of the times in her past that her father always knew the 'right' things to say when she had been around friends or perhaps when she had been forced by her father to bring a boyfriend over to be "Dad-Checked" first.

"What was that sweetheart?"

Before Mickie could answer her father with a simple "never mind" as a retort, she had felt a vibration against her leg that instantly startled her but she eventually reached into her pocket before the vibration could come to an end. It of course had been her cell phone and much to her surprise, it hadn't been a call but instead a text message sent her way.

A frown made its way on her face as she read her way through the text message.

"Something wrong, dear?" Had been what her father asked her when noting the expression of disappointment that was written on his daughters face.

"..Uh, it's just Candice, dad," Mickie answered him, "Apparently, they're starting the signing a hour earlier than planned and if I don't head out of here now I'm going to be late." Though she had not wanted to, she did manage to raise her head up from the screen of her phone to the face of her father – she could already see a puzzled, yet still somewhat hurt, expression her father was wearing. "…I'm really sorry, dad."

"No, its okay, Mickie. You go ahead and take care of what needs to be taken care of. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Her dad's reassurance didn't exactly help better the guilty feelings that she was feeling – despite her knowing that had been her father's intentions behind his words. "...You sure?" Quietly, she muttered underneath her breathe. She hadn't wanted to hear her father supply her with a "yes". She didn't want to leave him, though she knew what to expect next.

"Of course."

That surely had not surprised her. But once again – she would have to put aside her family and the things she had wanted to do for her job and the things she needed to do. It had been one of the downfalls of working in the wrestling business that she was. But she had already made it this far into this business, she had no choice but to suck it up and attempt to look forward to seeing new faces of the fans and the other superstars and Divas that would be attending the fan signing.

"Alright." Eventually, she answered back. As soon as she stood up, she felt her father almost instantly lean over the table and draw her into a long embrace. This now made her feel horrible as a sigh escaped from her lips and her eyes drifted down to the floor of the café.

"And, don't worry. As soon as this signing is over, then we can meet right back up again, deal?"

She smiled toward his offer as her eyes managed to make their way from the floor up to the eyes of her father, making it a perfect match as they both stared at each other. "Deal."

----------------------------------------

Well, that was just the first chappy. I know it's not too good and there's no hug e suspend built up for it yet or anything but this story idea has been stuck in my head forever and this is how I always saw the story beginning. So I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Also, **in the next chapter**, Mickie James will learn the hazards of getting too close to the likes of Randy Orton and just how well he can show someone when they're not wanted.


	2. Taking Over Me

**Chapter Two: "Taking Over Me"**

Author's Note: Thanks to **Heel Princess**, **Ashleymassarophan1**, **Ilyse**, **TJ Sparkles**, **Christal-R**, **spinning in colors.**, **SweetNJuicyx0** and **xSomeKindaRush for **reviewing the last chapter. _Twilight_ and _Taking over Me_ (by Amy Lee) helped me out with some ideas for this chappy.

----------------------------

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

'Though the thoughts of her father that she had left behind still flooded her mind, Mickie still managed to bring herself to the place she _needed_ to be. Unfortunately, she had been a few too many minutes late – the showing of her fellow Superstars and the familiar face of Candice Michelle already seated at a table let her know this. Even still, Mickie continued to move at a quick pace, as she pushed herself past security.

The fan signing had been located outside this time around, there had been two long tables set out – one table had been filled with Legacy's Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes with Candice Michelle seated in the middle, this had been the table Mickie soon approached.

"Here!" Practically breathless, Mickie announced as she stopped in front of Candice's table – the fans hadn't yet been allowed to approach the superstars and divas for autographs, so Mickie was lucky enough to get at least a word or two with Candice. She threw her hands in the air as if to show off a 'Ta-da' showy way. Of course this had all been sarcasm; Mickie knew she hadn't even needed to remind Candice that it was just 'great' to know of the schedule change at the very last minute.

A small smile wrapped around the lips of Candice before it eventually broke out into a short giggle. "So, I see," the candy-coated diva began, "glad that you got my text."

The petite diva nodded before slowly pulling off her jacket from her skin whilst also making her way around the long table, when she reached the standing spot behind Candice, she had noted that there was no fourth chair (which had been much of what she was expecting). Her plucked eyebrow rose upward. "Um, did you get one of these two to hold my seat for me or something?" Unsurely, Mickie asked – it had been what only made sense to her, if Candice was seated at this table then shouldn't she be seated with Candice as well?

The dark haired diva turned around to face Mickie, showing a small, sympathetic frown on her face. "Sorry Micks," had been what Candice begun with – immediately causing a slightly worried reaction from Mickie, "…they assigned us these seats this time around." Candice shrugged her shoulders; she had heard word about this earlier and had enough time to be disappointed about it all, leaving her to not be able to show much more emotion about the new change. She just grew to tolerate the new change for this fan signing.

Mickie clinged onto her jacket in her arms. "..Well, that sucks," under her breathe, she muttered to not so much anyone in particular – only something needed to get off her chest. She rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine, whatever. If I'm not sitting at your table, then where exactly am I sitting?"

Instantly, Candice released a short chuckle from her lips.

Candice's poked out one of her fingers and pointed off to a direction not so far from their table – it had been another table consisting of two other superstars. "Over there," Candice directed her.

After being told, Mickie drifted her eyes off to the same direction she had been informed about only to find the likes of ECW's Evan Bourne. He had been the returning superstar and many fans had been awaiting his return. This made sense to why he was at the fan signing. But it hadn't been Evan sitting at the table that caused the petite diva to become numb. "…_That_ table? Are you sure I'm sitting at _that_ table?"

"Yes, of course. What other table would you be sitting at? There is only but two tables."

Yes, the words of Candice had actually made perfect sense to Mickie. But the fact remained that her question was just rhetorical. It didn't need much of an answer. The diva was neither blind nor confused – she clearly seen there was two tables and one table was full while the other had one empty chair still sat out – Mickie was just unwilling to sit _there_, of all places.

"What're you complaining for anyways?" The dark haired Candice Michelle then gestured toward Mickie to lean down a bit – and so Mickie did – before she began quietly whispering in her ear, "You see that? _Evan_ is sitting over there." She said his name as if he was the gift to Sports Entertainment and the grin that soon appeared on her lips assured that perhaps she did believe that.

Mickie distant herself away from the conversation with thoughts flooding her mind – _Evan isn't the only guy sitting there, Candice_. And, Mickie's thought had been right. There was a tall, tanned figure sitting on the far end of the table. Yes, his head had been down and he seemed to be just as distant from everything around him as Mickie now was with Candice…but did Candice really not notice him? To Mickie, he had the presence of just making himself known _first_.

"Ugh. I probably don't even have a chance with a guy like him 'though, right?"

Mickie then drifted back to reality, and reality had been Candice still gawking over the returning ECW superstar – Mickie released a small chuckle, as coolly as she could. She barely held onto the meaning of the conversation but she still could grasp on to a good estimation of what Candice was speaking about. "Uh, yeah," Mickie answered before pausing, "Well, I'm going to head off to my table."

'Though those words surprised her – shocked to see she was now suddenly so willingly wanting to go over to her table (perhaps Candice's babbling had something to do with that) – Mickie still waved toward Candice and slowly made her way toward her table. She first past Evan Bourne. He had been sitting on the nearer side of the table, he greeted her with a friendly wave and instinctively, she waved back to him.

But a sigh escaped her lips as she tried her best to make it to the empty seat nearby her without _him_ noticing her. Though as he dodged his head up – she wondered if even just her muttered sigh was loud enough for him to hear her coming. Just as he had so quickly glanced at her back at the café, he had done the same here.

She wondered how he knew so well when someone was so nearby. As if he had animalistic instincts.

The feel of his icy blue eyes burning her down, almost caused the diva to freeze. And, so she'd admit that she did pause for a few moments when her dark-brown eyes had met his icy blue colored ones – though she did just as quickly continued walking forward and took a seat into her chair.

She placed her jacket on top of the table, leaving it to sit right in front of her before she crossed her arms and then leaned them on top of the table, as well. She wanted to try her best to shift off into a comfortable mind of state, but how could she? Minutes that passed by felt like hours – the feeling of misery had been all she had felt as she counted down the minutes until the fan signing would officially begin; it always felt like security had made the fans wait hours as if to anticipate them.

Or perhaps just to torture her, more today than ever.

…More minutes passed and it became quite easy for Mickie to learn when and as well as when not Randy had been staring toward her – it was as if a long, cold breeze would blow against her skin every time he had glared in her direction and then once he'd look away, it suddenly (to her) would begin to feel much more warmer. Though sitting here, she almost learned what bothered her most was Randy far from intimidated by her. He hadn't been as fearful to stare at her as she often was to stare at him. He could glare at her for hours – and to her, it was feeling like he was doing just that – only him attempting to purposely make this awkward for her

.

He had no reason to hide the fact that he was staring at her. She didn't intimidate him and he knew of that.

Mickie could already hear the voices of her fellow diva friends _if_ she was to tell them about his staring at her. They would insist that the reason behind him staring at her had been just to intimidate her, prove a point. But she doubted that. To her, she felt that this all was beyond past trying to intimidate her like he had done with others.

But she had to admit, for hours she was feeling much like his prey. Inside, she was trying to build up enough courage to just turn and face him…but, she only worried about what would happen next, if she did so. Their eyes would meet and then what would be next? She only felt she was better continuing to "ignore" it. Pretending that she hadn't known that he was staring in her direction and hoping this signing would eventually come an end, very soon.

"Mickiiiiiiiieeeeee!"

The sounding of her name being used drifted Mickie away from the thoughts of the man sitting beside her. She now focused on a tiny girl running toward the table with her mother following shortly behind her. It seemed as if she was trying her best to try and control the girl, and reason with her to slow down. But there seemed to be no reasoning as the small girl only ran with more and more force toward Mickie.

Judging by the pigtails and overalls, Mickie guessed that the girl had only been about four years old and it pleased Mickie to see little girls into WWE at such a young age and what flattered her more had been when they seemed to be fans of her. The small girl soon approached the table, causing a smile to appear on Mickie's lips and a grin on the small girl's face. "Hi there," in a sweet voice, Mickie greeted her.

The small girl raised up a recent picture of Mickie James above her head as she stood on her tippy-toes, trying to see over the large table that seemed to be bigger than the very small girl. "…can you sign this for me, pretty please?"

Mickie instantly giggled toward the girl's adorable approach. "Of course," came Mickie's reply as she kindly grabbed the photograph from the little girl and sat it in front of as she pulled out a pen and worked on her infamous signature – the eyes of Randy Orton hadn't been watching her anymore. His eyes instead had been pointed down toward the table.

It shocked him how a little girl like that could be so dedicated to just one person – it almost tore him down, wondering where his loyal fans were? He was at a fan signing, yet he was feeling more than lonely. Fans had come and gone from there table and the majority had brought gifts and pictures to sign for just Evan and Mickie. He could count the number of fans that came to see him on just one hand.

"Hey man, could you sign this?"

The voice was _too_ close to him. He lifted his head up and much to his surprise stood a fan in front of him – he sighed, reluctantly. _It's about time_, he thought to himself. He wondered, how could the fans _not_ want his signature? Just as he wanted to remain this satisfied, he noticed the fan wearing a familiar looking shirt. The logo, the words…it was a John Cena shirt.

Mickie had fans that were loyal and dedicated to her, while he was getting _John Cena's_ fans? He could only mutter a swear underneath his breathe – something along the lines of him never doing another fan signing again. This was beyond ruining his early evening. He grabbed the photo from the fan and quickly scribbled his name on a corner and passed it back to the fan. As he watched the fan walk away, he only glared down at his now folded hands sitting on the table.

_What's wrong with me that I can't have many loyal fans?_

--------------------------------------------

What felt like a day of labor filled with red, blistered fingers and hand cramps had eventually came to an end of the six mixes of both divas and superstars. The area had been cleared away and the crew members had been sweeping away the mess that the fans had left behind. The short brunette had been the only one left at her table still. She had been checking the messages left on her cell phone – she always turned off her cell phone during fan signings to rid of any distractions when she was with the fans – Randy Orton had been standing near a jet plane with Ted and Cody. Evan had been already seated on the jet and Candice had been speaking with a few of the crew members.

Though none of this came as a shock to Mickie. She was now more glad than ever just to get back home as she prepared to dial a familiar set of numbers for a cab to pick her up from the area and take her back to Richmond, though before she could do so…she was soon approached by Candice.

"Hey, Mickie," quietly, Candice said, with a flustered expression on her face – Candice (like many others) was never good at these fan signings. Her fans were so loyal and always spent hours telling her how much of an inspiration she was to them, not to mention the million of photographs that just each one fan brought up to her at a time. Though Candice really was glad she connected with some of the WWE viewers, it was much better than none.

"Oh, hey Candice," came Mickie's soft-toned retort back as she closed the cover of her cell phone for just a moment and directed her attention toward Candice.

"Have you heard word, yet?"

The plucked brow of Mickie rose. "…Heard word of what?"

Candice cupped her hands on her hips. "About the upcoming house show."

Mickie shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, the one that none of our names was booked for this weekend, right?"

A sigh escaped from Candice's lips. "That's what I thought. Turns out they're dropping another bomb on us today – I just finished talking to some of the Crew members and we're all now booked for that house show. They're actually shipping us off to Seattle right now."

"What?" Her short word came from an instinctive reaction of disbelief.

"Its okay, Mickie. I know you're tired like the rest of us but the house show isn't until tomorrow. That will gives us plenty of time to sleep on the jet." Her words of reassurance were followed by Candice wrapping an arm around the shoulder of the petite diva.

"You don't understand Candice," Mickie began as she glared up toward the diva who slightly towered over her, "I have to go back to Richmond to meet up with my dad. He's expecting me to be back there!" Her dad was the _only_ thing on her mind since this fan signing had begun. Well, perhaps there were other things – a certain Legend Killer to thank for – but her dad was the main thought, or so she told herself.

Candice bit into her lower lip. "…Geez, I'm sorry Micks." That had been all Candice really could say, feeling quite sympathetic for the diva not being able to spend the weekend with her dad – Candice perfectly remembered how much Mickie had been grateful that she was able to spend her weekend in her hometown with her dad, she planned it all out perfectly.

Instantly, Mickie shook her head. "I…I can't let him down," strongly, she said – she hadn't wanted to do that, not again. It had already been hard enough calling out of their breakfast together earlier; him finding out that she wouldn't be heading back to Richmond would only destroy him entirely.

"You kind of…don't have any other choice, you know?" The words hadn't come as harsh of a hit to Mickie as it did when Candice began walking away. Yes, the soft pat on her back that Candice had given her did help soften the blow but Mickie just couldn't understand how Candice could expect her to just hop onto that jet and head to Seattle?

But who was the petite diva honestly fooling? _Did _she have much of a choice? Refusing to go would only cause a bad rep for her when she entered the Raw Arena. She could expect an immediate de-push (becoming the new Raw resident jobber) and then eventually be released, or tortured more by watching other girls with half her talent win matches and titles that she knew she more than deserve.

She loved this business and those were the things she needed to remember during bitter times as this.

"Are you coming, Mickie?"

The voice being directed from her had been of Candice. She had been standing on the steps of the jet, looking back toward the petite diva. There were no other superstars in sight – not even Randy – leaving Mickie to believe they all must have boarded the jet by now.

"Um, yeah," Mickie managed to answer back. "I-I just have to grab my coat. I'll be there in a sec." Her assurance to the Candy-coated diva was enough to send Candice Michelle walking the rest of the way up the short staircase before she boarded the jet and took her set. A sigh fell from Mickie's lips as she looked down at her cell phone that was tightly held in her hands.

She knew that she should probably call her dad, now. Just get the pain over with and let him know the truth – that was she knew that at least his hopes of her coming back home wouldn't still be up. But she just couldn't do it. She didn't have enough courage to call him, yet.

Mickie shook her head and grabbed her coat, rushing to board the jet.

------------------------------

What felt like an eternity on the plane had been in reality a half hour passed by. She had been seated next to Candice, this time around. Her knees had been pushed into her chest as she stared forward to the back of the seat in front of her – not that anyone had been sitting in the seat, Candice had picked out their seats and it had been toward the front of the jet. 'Surprisingly' a seat across from Evan's seat (where he had sat alone).

All the seats had been stacked up like it would on an airplane, so Mickie could barely get a glimpse of who was sitting behind her.

Instantly, Mickie felt a sudden surprise of Candice elbowing her in her side. As Mickie drifted her eyes toward Candice, she noted Candice removing an earpiece from her ear and holding it out to Mickie as she offered it to her but Mickie only shook her head.

"No, thanks," Mickie replied, "in fact, I'm actually going to go snag a magazine. Be right back." Mickie then instantly rose from her seat, whipping off the back of her jeans (as if there had been anything there) and made her way out toward the back of the jet.

Honestly, Mickie knew she could care less for a magazine or whatever it was that she had lied to Candice about. She couldn't even remember it. She only knew that her curiosity had taken over her. She had just wanted to see other faces than just Candice's and Evan's. And soon enough, she had done so. She passed a seat toward the back of the jet plane – it had only consisted of Ted and Cody. By the cold glare they threw toward her, Mickie estimated that the two were perhaps scheming some ideas of how they would walk out with a victory for their house show match.

Then again Mickie wondered if their loud chattering was really the best idea being that it was rumored they would be facing Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio – though Mickie just shook off the thoughts about the two and continued walking. She passed by a few more seats, all had been empty.

Mickie sighed, coming to a decision to leave her opinions of all these empty seats (and one superstar in particular missing) alone as she soon approached a small back table in the back of the jet. Magazine booklets had been scattered across the wooden table for the superstars and divas pleasing.

Quickly, she scurried her fingers across the table. But much to her surprise, she felt a familiar cold breeze brush against her skin. She only doubted it to be who she estimated it was. She knew that it couldn't be him. She hadn't seem him earlier when she was skimming the seats and her best guess was he refused to go to the house show and probably would deal with his consequences later. He already wasn't on too good sides with the McMahons. What else did he have to lose now?

Mickie moved her fingers more quickly as the breeze became colder and colder. She tried her best to concentrate on the magazines laid out for her choosing and finally she was able to catch interest in one magazine booklet that luckily had been near her reach and she now more than ever just had the desire to get what was needed and head back to her seat as she could still feel the cold presence even with her back turned and she didn't like it.

She launched her arm out toward the magazine, her hand floating over top of the magazine just before a large weight of a heavier hand collapsed on top of hers – causing both hands to fall flatly on top of the magazine.

Her eyes dared to drift up toward the figure responsible for its hand now on top of hers. As her eyes rose up toward a towering figure, it was much to who she expected. A blue eyed Randy Orton had glared down toward her.

She wondered if they both shared the same surprise of them simultaneously reaching out for the _same_ magazine at the _same_ time. With so many other magazines on the table left for choosing, he had reached out for the same one as she did. And no, it hadn't crossed her mind that she actually may've shared the same taste as him – or at least as far as magazines were concerned – she more so was just intrigued by the fact that his hand was over top of hers, the same guy who had been treating her coldly the majority of her day.

Her eyes widened as she drifted back to her sense of feel and instantly felt a bitter, painful feel of his hand. It shocked her. "Your hands…they're really…cold," she stammered through her words as she brought her eyes away from the magazine booklet that was underneath both their hands and met the icy blue eyes that stared down on her. The bitter cold touch of his hand still remained on top of hers, leaving her to feel the warmness of her hands being dominated by the cold touch of his.

Though the curiosity of his cold touch left her without a care of how quickly the warmness of her hands was fading. Though he soon ended what was interesting for the diva as he drew his hand away from her, instantly. He took a peek toward the magazine - leaving the diva to wonder if he was glaring at the magazine or her hand that still laid on top of it - but once she drew her hand away also, she noticed his eyes still hadn't left the magazine booklet.

Shortly, he then headed back to his seat, leaving the magazine (that he previously wanted) flat on the table.

She bit on her bottom lip, wearing a face that showed a dominant state of confusion. She was so unsure of what she had just seen…of what she had just _felt_ from the man who was Randy Orton. Even with his hand now away from hers, she could still feel the coldness of his touch glued to her skin but it soon faded away with the warmness of her skin eventually taking back its place.

Sighing – despite how breathless she now was – she grabbed a hold of the magazine. With counting, this had been the third awkward encounter she had with him and she stood without a reason to why this kept occurring to her, of all people. She then, as she attempted to erase these thoughts, rushed her way through the empty aisle. Passing by many seats and this time, she actually noticed where Randy's seat at been. At the corner of her eye, she saw him in one of the few last seats (surprisingly, by himself and away from the duo of Ted and Cody) his fingers had been harshly pressing against his the skin on his palms (as if he was searching for the same cold touch she had felt) his eyes had been directed forward to the back of the seat in front of him, but as Mickie made her way pass his seat – she could feel the pressure of his eyes burning a whole through her back once it faced him

But she far from cared about that.

She was sick of drawing herself into a guy who only made her believe today he had wanted nothing to do without her – though she did hate sounding like some sick, sad love teenager but she was only deeply confused by this, was all. How could you blame her? She had been treated as if she had hurt someone he deeply cared about; as if she had done something that he was holding a grudge against her for.

Though the thing had been that she hadn't done anything to him, she barely knew him.

But she wouldn't let her thoughts lead her to feeling as if he had hated her. She actually felt like he hadn't hated her – and surely she hadn't hated him in return – but it still remained, he had given her unsaid reasons for her to believe that he wasn't her biggest fan, either. And that was enough to leave the diva wanting to figure out why.

Soon enough, she approached what previously was her and Candice's seat though she now noticed a dark haired male figure leaning over Candice. His arm had been tightly wrapped around her shoulder as the raven haired diva only giggled with her hands covering over her mouth. The two seemed to only continue this before one of the two (Evan) had peeked up feeling the presence of someone behind him.

He noticed the petite Diva standing over top of them, immediately putting an end to the attention he was feeding to Candice.

"Hey…_Evan_?" Unsurely, Mickie said when she noticed the very familiar face of the newly returned ECW superstar sitting next to Candice – the thoughts of what Candice had told her earlier had drowned out with the thoughts of _Randy Orton_ now flooding her mind.

"Hey Mickie," a smile wrapped on his charming face, "Sorry about that. Here, you can have your seat back." Evan then stood up to his feet only to be pulled back down by the harsh grip of Candice's palms wrapped around his forearm. "…What?" he muttered underneath his breathe to the raven haired Diva sitting beside him.

The desperate look on Candice's face of wanting Evan to stay reminded Mickie of all she had told her earlier as she gestured a very fake smile. "Um, actually it's okay." The words that the diva said brought a pair of surprising glares from both Evan and soon Candice, as well. "…I have to make a phone call to my dad anyway and I guess it would be better if I was alone, you know?"

She wasn't sure what she was saying though it seemed to fly past Evan anyway as he instantly thanked her and she only replied back with a sweet nod and then made her way to the seat across from the two where Evan previously had been sitting.

The petite diva collapsed into the seat before curling her legs up to her chest. The horrible part of sitting in this seat had been that Candice and Evan were only a seat across from her, leaving her to still hear the constant giggling from Candice and the lame jokes that Evan told her – was either one of the two really buying it? Candice laugh had bleed fakeness and those poor excuses of jokes Evan sold were far from entertaining to _anyone_ on the jet.

As she crashed her knees farther into her chest, Mickie wondered how Candice could be so blind when she was in "love" (or whatever _those_ Divas called it when they were head over heels for the so called "right" guy). The petite Diva never could see herself going there. Going to a place where she'd look as lovesick as Candice was at the moment.

She tossed the magazine to the seat beside her as she leaned her forehead against the window and just studied the sights. She remembered of the many things she left back in Virginia at her dad's place. There were her iPod and all of her bags, though she knew she'd have to manage without it. The most importantly thing she left behind of course had been her dad. She glared out of the window, finding entertainment in just how small everything was from where she sat – but the realization of her leaving Virginia had been tearing her apart.

Glancing away from the window, a thought scattered across her mind (surprisingly not one about her father). It had been just a wonder inside the diva's mind to if _he_ had still been there. Yes, perhaps the thought of him was probably unhealthy and useless but the temptation of just wanting to know was ripping at her insides and she knew how well she remembered the exact spot his seat was: two seats away from the last seat on the right. It had been the same row as her new seat.

Slowly, Mickie rose up from her seat and then stood on her knees on top of the seat. She peeked over her seat (attempting to make herself not so obvious) as she then skimmed the jet – though she couldn't seem to spot his head anywhere. The feeling of not finding the self proclaimed legend killer was familiar, but it still frustrated her just the same. She stood up a bit higher on her knees to get a better view of the jet before her perfectly plucked brow furrowed. "…Where the hell are you?" Under her breathe, she muttered. Surprisingly, fine with saying her thoughts out loud as if an answer would soon be called back to her.

"You done with this?"

A deep (familiar) voice startled her instantly before then causing the petite diva to crash down back into her seat. She fell from her knees to her bottom before feeling her head harshly hitting against the window and her light-brown colored hair to fall over her eyes. Pushing away her light bangs – her vision returned back to her, leaving the figure in front of her to become very clear. Her fingers held onto the beginnings of her hair as she sighed in slight disbelief. "Randy…" she whispered quietly to herself, confirming to herself the name of the figure.

Tightly held in his hand had been the magazine that had caused their encounter not too long ago. The impatient expression on his face showed him waiting approval of being able to take the magazine and then be on his way. She could only guess he had not wanted much of a conversation.

"Are you done with this, or what?"

His voice was sharper than she expected it to be. She tried to ignore it, however. But why should she? Was she not use to it? He had been treating her awkwardly the entire evening and now she was being given a very cold treatment for no sensible reason at all.

"Mhm," quietly, she answered back – her words couldn't even be heard by him. Instead, it was her nod of assurance that let him know he could take it. She watched him as he glanced down at the magazine then back at her. Those ice blue eyes had met her brown ones, _again_. She felt like both their eyes could probably use a break from burning down each other. His burning hers down more than hers ever could do his – it shocked her how powerful they were, his eyes and strong glare.

She watched him soon turn away from her, from what she could guess, he was heading back to his seat. "You know," her soft voice began before finding a somewhat larger gain of volume in her tone, "it's not safe to stand on airplanes. Or jets, I guess I should say."

A chuckle escaped from his lips – a genuine chuckle which had been the warmest reaction she had received from him the entire evening – as he glimpsed over his shoulder to meet eyes with the diva. "I think I'll live," he assured her, surprisingly he had not rolled his eyes or did anything rude as she estimated he would – he only instead just ended his glare with her and turned to head back to his seat.

This left the petite Diva repeating his words in her head. It shocked her the "huge deal" it was that he had actually spoken to her. The way she had been treated by him the entire day proved that this was indeed a _huge deal_. It had not been much and she wouldn't expect for a friendship to unravel just days after – but perhaps she could look forward to him not walking off on her when she tried to have a conversation with him. The hidden pieces of the puzzle of Randy Orton were taking over her, causing her to _need _to know more.

She curled her legs back up to her chest and leaned her head against the window as her eyes slowly closed.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

---------------------------------

So, there's Chapter Two; felt like it was a pretty long one but I just wanted to get these two scene ideas I had stuck in my head out of the way so I can focus more on Mindy now by Chapter Three. As for **Chapter three** (sneak preview): _John was her former flame. He wanted a place back in Mickie's life. She began wanting him there to. Randy was gone from Raw. John was gone from Raw. John gets injured. Who's to blame? You be the judge._


	3. Over Protective

Thanks so much for reviewing this fic guys! And just so you know, Evan/Candice was just something I used to get Mickie into her seat by herself for the chappy, LOL. :P But I'm glad some of you enjoyed it none the less. Maybe I'll include Evan in future chappies, if needed.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: "Over Protective"**

0000000

She readjusted the black strap of her gym bag on her shoulder in order to create more comfort and reduce the sharp pain on her shoulder caused by the weight of the large back. There had been a lot on Mickie James' mind – she had still the unwanted thoughts about her father who was still in Richmond without her and though it caused nerves for her to admit it, she still had a lot of thoughts of the "Legend Killer" himself clouding her mind.

Mickie lightly push opened the glass double doors of the Raw Arena's entrance. Now, she was just dressed in a familiar beige colored top – that had been one of her actual wrestling attire tops – and a pair of loose black sweat bottoms to follow. She had around fifteen minutes to spare before airtime and was prepared to change into the rest of her attire then.

Tugging on the shoulder strap once more, a sigh emerged from Mickie's lips when she realized that carrying this bag was just too much of a struggle for her to bear. Still, she bit her lip and continued her best to carry the heavy bag as she attempted to make her way in between the empty spots of the crowded people who cluttered the halls of the backstage area.

She always wondered why these halls were so cluttered, constantly. Today, it had been cluttered with tons of crew members who were preparing up for the show – judging by their rushy attitude, Mickie estimated that they were off schedule. But besides the quick paced crew members who raced around backstage trying to perfect everything they could, it was also _him_ who stood backstage, as well.

Her eyes slowly drifted away from her pestering shoulder strap and instead instantly traveled toward where a tall figure stood only just a few feet away from her – soon enough she learned that this tall and muscular figure could only belong to one man. The self proclaimed "Legend Killer". He stood in between the two of Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. The two had seemed to be babbling of such he clearly had no interest for.

Or maybe he _did_? But he obviously could careless for whatever they were babbling about now as his icy blue eyes instantly stared directly toward her when she had arrived.

Soon enough Mickie began to feel uncomfortable as his glaring continued – it hadn't been that she was scared, or intimidated by him. She actually could admit that to herself because she knew better. Despite the harsh and ruthless horror that he created on screen, she found herself determined to believe there was more behind than his as of late sadistic behavior toward the McMahons and Hunter (or anyone else who he claimed got in his way).

Biting her bottom lip, the petite diva told herself in her head that she would turn away now. But she hadn't. She still found herself staring at him and even him staring back at her in return. It was no use to her attempting to turn away because she couldn't. As every second passed, it became more and more difficult for the brunette to follow up on the promise of her looking away.

She tried to reassure herself that she could actually still breathe when she released a long sigh from her lips. Eventually, she looked away from _him_ and then off toward the Arena floor beneath her. Mickie tried to erase the image of his icy blue eyes from her mind but she wondered, did she really want to? She for so long wanted him to not give her the cold treatment that he had been previously doing but now that she actually seemed to have his attention, it confused her just as much as when he treated her coldly for no reason.

Mickie wondered if she would ever understand Randy Orton. Or maybe just understand why she felt she _needed_ to understand Randy Orton, so badly…

"Hey you!"

Soon enough, a beaming Candice Michelle emerged behind her. The Candy Coated Diva was much less stress minded than the petite diva, and rightfully so. Candice wasn't dealing with the same puzzle of Randy Orton that Mickie surprisingly found herself dealing with so suddenly. Candice slung an arm around Mickie, pulling her in for an embrace. "Sorry about the house show, by the way. I honestly had no idea." insisted Candice as the discomfort of Mickie went unnoticed to the cheery diva.

Forcefully, Mickie erased – what should truly be nothing to her – thoughts and questions about Randy Orton from her mind, or she at least pushed them toward a back place in her mind so that she could focus on being the bubbly diva her friends was use to seeing her as.

Mickie gestured a short shrug with her shoulders followed by a force smile that broke out on her lips. "It's…fine, really. I'm not upset." Mickie assured the dark haired diva that towered over top of her. Even though Mickie's feelings about the house show were anything but fine. But, it just seemed like the 'right' thing to say.

"Really?" The eyes of Candice Michelle suddenly grew wider as she removed her arm from around Mickie's shoulder and stared toward her in both disbelief and shock. "I mean, if I were in that position I'd be furious. Pissed, even! I mean think about it, having to attend a house show that turns out you were never booked for! Personally, if I were you I'd-"

"Really, it's okay Candice. I'm fine." Mickie's purpose was just to say anything that would hush the now not so helpful Candice Michelle. The subject about the house show was something she had refused to think about since finding out the news that she had traveled along to a house show that she really was not suppose to show up for. It mostly pissed her off because she had left her father for no good reason at all thanks to WWE's booking.

Rolling her eyes at the thought – she tried to then push that away from the back of her mind, as well. It had been a lot of things that Mickie now was forcing herself to not think about. But she had to. If she went through her day thinking about her father back in Richmond, the mistake WWE had made on her at the house and then on top of it all Randy Orton – then she'd be a mess. She couldn't afford having Candice noticing it and then trying to nurse her through it all.

"Besides," Mickie began to speak up (knowing it would be easier to not think about these things if she changed the subject to something positive), "your match was good and I enjoyed watching it, Candy. You did well against Beth! Your injury is really wearing off. And, with me not being booked a match gave me free time to talk to my dad while I was backstage."

"Oh." Candice whispered underneath her breathe in response causing Mickie's eyebrow to arch. "..It's just; I thought you called him on the plane?"

Remembering the lie she had told Candice, the petite diva instantly slowly swallowed. She hesitated before eventually answering with a short head shake as her eyes drifted off toward the diva that stood beside her. "I actually got a bit nervous at just the thought of telling him, letting him down and most importantly knowing how disappointed he would be. So, I decided to hold it off for a bit, you know? By the time I called him, he already had a pretty good idea that something was up anyway. I didn't plan it out that way but in the end, it was much easier for me to break it to him."

Candice offered a sweet smile toward Mickie. "Did you check the match card for tonight yet? I heard word that there's a very interesting match for you Divas tonight before Wrestlemania." The petite diva shrugged her shoulders in response – she hadn't heard word of a match but she expected to be teaming up with Melina and Kelly as she usually did – Candice helped lead the petite brunette toward a nearby wall where the match card had been plastered up.

Mickie read the listed matches beginning from the top of the match card where it had been as listed: _18 Diva Tag Match w/ appearance from Santino Marella_. Mickie shivered at just the thought, an 18 Diva Match just sounded messy to her and she knew it wouldn't go well. But she would still give it her all for the fans even though she knew that it would be difficult for anyone to enjoy a sloppy match.

Under her match for tonight was a few other matches that hadn't really caught her interesting – she wasn't really much to pay attention to other things around her as of late. But she notice that one of her good friends would be facing off against Smackdown!'s own self proclaimed Rated R Superstar. A match between John Cena and Edge? She was sure it would be good. But what would be the main event for the night was labeled as _Randy Orton's Wrestlemania Address_.

Normally, Mickie would just shake her head about how unnecessary it was for anyone to capture the main event spot for just a promo and especially the likes of Randy Orton who was far too cocky, he didn't need the main event spot to give him more reasons.

…But now, Mickie found herself curious to see how the promo would play out. Her perfectly pluck browed arched up as she read the letters of his name. She now found herself surprisingly anxious for the main event more than anything else. Even more anxious about _this_ main event than any other in the several last past weeks.

"What're you looking at?" The sound of Candice's voice instantly drew Mickie away from all that had been clouding her mind about how the main event would probably go well. She knew it would. So quickly, Mickie looked elsewhere on the match card – hoping to herself that Candice hadn't seen her eyes practically glued toward Randy's name just moments before.

"Um, I was just looking at…John's match. I know it's going to go _so_ well, I'm sure." Once again, Mickie found herself forcing a smile on her lips as she made the words as she went along and even insisting that she was actually talking about John's match as she pointed to where John's name was. A smirk rubbed on Candice's lips, noticing the now wide grin on Mickie's face without realizing that it was a forced one if anything.

To Candice, Mickie was smiling way _too_ wide. She was convinced something was up between Mickie and John. Especially with their past before.

"Well, hello there Miss _future_ Wrestlemania." Suddenly, an arriving superstar made his way behind the two divas – slinging his arm around a certain petite diva as he approached them and widely smiled toward her. It had been Raw's own John Cena. Mickie offered back toward him a warm smile before he peeked over toward Candice who hadn't noticed up until this point. "Oh…Candice, hey! What're you doing here, I haven't seen you around in…well, a while actually."

A small cackle emerged through Candice's lips. "Yea, well I'm just here to have a small chat with Vickie. Apparently, she's going to give me word on if or if not I can participate in the Miss Wrestlemania battle royal this Sunday. And, if she does say yes then you better watch out, Mickie." Playfully, Candice winked toward the tiny diva. "Oh and speaking of…I actually should get going now. Vickie wants to talk to me before airtime, and Raw is going to be live soon. But um, maybe John here can keep you company, eh Mickie?"

Before exiting, Candice gestured a suggestive wink toward Mickie which had been way _too_ obvious of the intentions behind her words.

Mickie ran her fingers through the beginnings of her hair as she shook her head in disapproval of Candice who clearly sucked at not showing true intentions as she left the two of John and Mickie, leaving Mickie to feel the after embarrassment as she randomly walked her way around John Cena 'til she had been standing across from him, she then studied him from head to toe before breaking out in a smile.

"Long time, no talk." Mickie told him with a short cackle.

He only nodded in agreeance. "Yes, I would say so." Behind him – from what Mickie had instantly begun to notice – had still been the same superstar who was there before, _Randy Orton_. He even was standing in the same spot but this time there was no Ted or Cody standing with him. Mickie guessed that they had left, but why hadn't Randy followed with them? He noticed that he caught her attention and then leaned his elbow against the wall to keep him firmly standing. A small smirk rose on his lips, and Mickie just sighed in response. "So, are you up for it or what?"

Hearing the bits of John's words, Mickie cursed herself in her head – now understanding why Randy probably had raised a smirk toward her. She was completely ignoring John for Randy and she hadn't even noticed it. She now forcefully drifted her eyes from Randy and toward John as she blinked in confusion. "Um…huh?" Puzzled, she said. She knew she sounded like a ditz and she couldn't blame herself enough for once again drawing herself away from a conversation with one of her friends for something not so surprisingly Randy-related.

She had been doing it to Candice and now John. But the remembrance of their touching on the jet still replayed in her head like a film on a movie screen. She tried to erase the remembrance, but nothing she was trying worked. She had put thoughts of the house show and her dad in the back of her mind, but the thoughts of Randy just continued to show up continuously whether she enjoyed it or not.

John slightly chucked as he shook his head. "I um, just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bit to eat after the show. You know, catch up on old times…just you and me.." He proposed. "How does that sound to you?"

Slowly a smile made its way to Mickie's lips knowing she couldn't possibly turn down an offer that was seemingly too good to be so. Spending some time with John after the show brought good memories – she remembered the time she spent with him, her brother and her brother's girlfriend. That brought John closer to her family and ultimately closer to her.

"Sure John, that sounds great." She answered.

A flashy grin too quickly rubbed off on John face and shortly after, Mickie noticed a now exiting Randy Orton leaving after – he turned off in a different direction than where Mickie stood with John so that could barely make himself seen but his eye roll that bleed disgust and sharp turn down the hall definitely didn't go unnoticed and Mickie estimated that Randy probably didn't want it to…

"So, I'll meet you at the parking lot after the show then?" Mickie forcefully drifted her eyes away from the confusing superstar who was Randy Orton and back up toward a less confusing superstar. Luckily, she actually caught a hear of his words this time.

She confirmed it with a nod. "Sure. Sounds like a plan to me." A small smile emerged its way on her lips as John went his way and soon enough, she had went another – the image of the match card had been now replaying in her head and reminding her that even though she wasn't excited about the scheduled divas match…she still had to hurry and prepare for being that it would be starting off the show and she still had been only half dressed.

So now with gritted teeth, the tiny diva dashed down the now less cluttered halls. She held tightly onto the strap of her bag as she moved faster and faster down the hall. Mickie was heading in the direction of the Ladies Locker room and soon she noticed that the turn she went down had been the same turn that the self proclaimed legend killer had taken not too long before her.

And soon enough she noticed a glimpse of something catch attention of the corner of her eye. After it had been followed by an all too familiar cold breeze – she remained in disbelief of it all.

In her head, she continued telling herself that it just couldn't be him. She believed her mind was playing pointless tricks on her but to prove herself right; she stopped her running and looked over to her side where she swore she saw a glimpse of a figure and indeed it was a tall figure leaned against a wall.

His blue eyes widened. Unexpectedly seeing _her_ here. It really did surprise Mickie to see that at least the feeling of shock was mutual between her and Randy Orton. Eventually, he nodded to show that he actually noticed her presence – which in reality shouldn't be much of a giant deal but when it came to Randy Orton (unless you were Ted, or Cody) if he showed you any bit of attention, it _was_ a big deal.

In return, the brunette offered him a smile despite her daze look – her eyes studied his handsome features but thankfully, she was able to draw herself away from it all. She retorted back toward him with a nod of her own, surprisingly the scene between herself and Randy wasn't nearly as awkward as she would expect it to be only a few days before but that didn't change the fact that it was overly confusing.

Studying the empty spaces around her as she looked around, she noticed a draw of silence appear between her and Randy – he hadn't said a word and in return, she hadn't either. She remained unsure but she did soon enough continued to walk in the direction of the Ladies Locker room after giving him many moments to speak up.

She hadn't the time to engage a conversation though anyway – she had to get into the realization that she still had a match to prepare for. A sloppy match that she so had not wanted to participate in, but a match none the less. For now she just had to accept the nods that was exchanged between her and Randy and continue to move on. So what if it was weird and confusing? Wasn't everything lately? She had to convince herself that any other time something weird and confusing had happened to her was no different than anything weird that happened between her and Randy Orton.

…Well, that hadn't been true. Randy was far from anything she could compare to. But for now, she had to convince herself that he was for the time being and push away those thoughts from her head – she had a match to focus on.

Eventually, she had been out of his sight but before she had been, he instinctively turned his head in the direction only to catch the glimpse of her petite frame and overly bouncy curls before turning the corner. A sigh emerged through the lips of the self proclaimed Legend Killer – unlike the petite diva, he hadn't dwelled so much on what was weird, what was confusing, and what was hard to understand.

He remained focus on one thing as of lately and that had been the title he felt belonged to him. He was not Champion yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the WWE title belt would probably be worn on his shoulder.

Lazily, he pushed his body up from the wall and stood firmly on his feet. The remembrance of a certain someone had now been clouding his mind – unexpectedly, it hadn't been Mickie James nor had it been the man he was ready to take back his title from on the upcoming Sunday pay-per-view match – it had been a certain _Chain Gang Soldier _that he swore to himself he wouldn't have to deal with.

What Randy had mainly disliked about John had been that John just often didn't know his place. To the viewer's eyes, the two fought over everything and anything. They both were too young, too entertaining and at times too quickly to chase after what the other wanted – they could make a great team but they often found each other bumping heads.

Randy didn't understand it all. He had no problem with John like others such as Edge did. Randy knew his place in the WWE and John hadn't intimidated him at all – Randy felt that _he_ intimidated John and was the better superstar of the two. But John always seemed to find a way to get involve with anything that Randy wanted. That was his only problem with John.

But tonight, that _would_ change – Randy was sure of that.

A demon smirk rose to his lips followed by loud voices that drowned out any sound around him. Those voices always put vicious thoughts into his head. Darker thoughts than he knew any man should own – but that never stopped him from following those voices, he didn't have much comfort with anyone else except for the voices. He grew to love them, despite the chaos they caused.

As he turned in a direction opposite of where the diva had trailed off, he ran into two chests. They belonged to Ted and Cody who had been unexpectedly standing behind him. His blue eyes widened in shock.

"Hey man, everything alright?" Cody had spoke up before Ted had the chance as Cody placed his hands onto his hips. The bushy brow of Cody arched up, showing the discomfort it was to see their mentor look so dismantled.

The self proclaimed Legend Killer now wore a proud smirk – Cody hadn't a clue of anything and Randy appreciated that, it made it easier for him to lie on other situations. But he realized that perhaps being honest about what was bothering him would be more helpful than on usual basis where he preferred to be kept to himself and have Cody and Ted not knowing of his business. He never felt it was their right to know anyway, they just needed to be ready to attack any man that he had ordered them to.

This was why they now came in handy. He placed a palm on Ted's shoulder and then his other palm on Cody's. "What a surprise, the two men I was actually looking for."

"You don't say. Is something up?" Ted asked as he looked into the icy blue eyes of Randy.

A cackle fell from Randy's lips. "Boys, everything is just fine. We just have some _business_ needing to be taken care of. I'm sure you're both aware of who John Cena is." Each of the two nodded their heads as smirk tugged Randy's lips. "Well, let's just say it's about time we pay him a visit."

000000

The blonde haired ECW diva happily bounced up and down. "One…Two…Three! Take that Katie Burchill!" Tiffany now raised her long arms into the air in victory, replaying in her head the match earlier where she had actually received a pinfall on a pretty touch competitor. Mickie – who stood in the Locker room with Tiffany – had known first hand of that. Mickie could count plenty of pretty tough matches she had against the current ECW Diva, Katie.

Mickie laughed at the bubbly blonde diva before sliding an arm around her shoulder and staring up toward Tiffany with a warm expression on her face. "You did great out there tonight, Tiff." Patting Tiffany on the shoulder, Mickie soon was startled by the instant squeeze that Tiffany had given her as she practically lifted Mickie off of her feet. Mickie awkwardly laughed. "Wow, you really enjoy this wrestling stuff, don't you?" Mickie assumed and soon received a confirming nod from Tiffany as a retort. Mickie smiled, appreciating that at least she wanted to wrestle and not just be on TV to just been seen. "Well good because after tonight, I'm sure you'll be doing a lot more of it very soon."

Tiffany released a hopeful sigh that showed the desire and passion she clearly had for competing in the ring. "I sure hope so, Mickie. Working side by side with Teddy on ECW is great and all, but I really just want to…" The poor blonde Diva trailed off, feeling uncomfortable about finishing her sentence (not wanting to sound much like a brat).

Mickie once again found herself a giggling a bit. "Wrestle more in the ring?" Automatically she assumed and Tiffany's very slow nod allowed her to know that she was indeed right. Mickie kindly patted Tiffany's back. "It's okay, you can admit it. It's not a bad thing to want to wrestle when you're in the WWE, now if you _don't_ want to wrestle than that can be a problem." Tiffany giggled toward Mickie's words as she lightly shook her head. "But seriously, why don't you just talk to someone about getting you into the ring more if you're so passionate about it?"

"Well, I'm hoping that I can prove it to them this Sunday in the battle royal." Tiffany admitted and then her face had lightened up. "Oh, and good luck this Sunday by the way. I really think you have the better chance than the majority of us."

Mickie smiled in return. "Well thanks, Tiff. It's anyone's game you have just as much of a chance as I do."

"Thanks Mickie, by the way is there any way that I could catch a ride with you tonight?" Tiffany asked hopefully yet just as well shyly.

Mickie quietly sighed. "Sorry, Tiff. I lended my car out to Candice tonight." The perfectly plucked prow of Tiffany rose. "Well, John and I are meeting up after the show tonight so I'm probably just going to catch a ride with him. " The petite brunette explained.

Tiffany's mouth slightly popped opened. "…John _Cena_?" She assumed causing Mickie to hush a quiet sigh in return, she really hated mentioning John around the other girls – ninety percent of them crushed on him and anytime she was around him or mentioned his name they would remind her of how "completely gorgeous" he was and how he was "just to die for".

It all annoyed her plenty. Mickie lifted her head up toward the blonde, preparing to speak again. "You see-"

Their convo was shockingly interrupted by a upset Melina bursting through the doors of the Women's Locker room. She carried with her the Women's Championship belt which she had angrily released from her grip, throwing it off toward a couch where it perfectly landed. She then collapsed on the couch – passing the other two Divas without a word or a smile, which was unlikely for Melina to do – and angrily crossed her arms against her chest as she pouted out her lips and said not a word.

Mickie raised her brow. "I'm doing well Melina, thanks for asking."

The dark haired Women's Champion slowly lifted her head up toward the tiny diva. Usually, if it was anyone else, she would probably end up in a heated argument with them – when she was pissed off, it was as if she expected everyone to know better than to say any sharp remarks or even look in her direction. But Mickie was an exception. Yes, she had been her enemy not too long ago but they had become very close ever since their tag match against Jillian and Layla. It killed Melina to see Mickie so hurt at the end of the match. Thankfully, she wasn't injured.

The same was for Mickie but Melina actually did get injured and that brought Mickie closer toward Melina when she had to protect her against the duo of Victoria and Natalya who tried to take advantage of Melina when she was most vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Mickie." A sigh emerged through Melina's lips as she eventually uncrossed her arms. "It's just…I was really excited about seeing Edge get his ass handed to him tonight and John didn't even show for his match! That gives Edge bragging rights about it and I know I won't live to see the day he'll shut up about it!"

It was a well known fact Melina hadn't liked Edge – of course no one knew why, but was it that hard to guess? Edge probably had said something rude toward Melina backstage and that resulted in her hating his guts. Edge wasn't that much of a challenge to the Divas' to dislike.

Tiffany's brow arched. "Mickie, aren't you suppose to be going out with John tonight?" The blonde Diva now began gluing all of the pieces together, resulting in Mickie to sigh…wishing that Tiffany had said any words _but_ those ones.

Instantly, Melina sat straight up. "Say what?" All of this had been news to Melina and her cold glare thrown toward Mickie showed that she hadn't appreciated not knowing this – especially being that even Tiffany had known this and Melina hadn't. Besides Candice (who had became closer and closer to Mickie since Maria moved to Smackdown), Melina had been Mickie's closest friend.

Mickie attempted to offer a warm smile. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't rush into it. I don't see it as that big of a deal." She insisted.

"Not a big deal? Hello, we're talking about _John Cena_. No, we're talking about John Cena _and_ you. Mickie James, this _is_ a big deal."

Mickie hated the now dramatic Melina that was present. She hated how Melina now was emphasizing almost all of her words to show her just how important this should be – but Mickie just couldn't realize why so many people took it as being so important. "We're just going out as _friends_, Melina."

"That's what they all say." Under her breathe, Melina whispered as the remembrance of Maria speaking the same words before she had began dating John – suddenly the thought of Edge winning by default was less important to her instead she was more so interested with the news of John and Mickie. "Tiffany, is it just me or do you perhaps hear wedding bells as well?"

Instantly, Mickie snarled when she noticed a showy smirk rub off on Melina's lips. "Whatever." The tiny diva shook her and then dug into her bag and pulled out a towel which she threw over her shoulder – she began walking off in a direction, causing Melina's brow to furrow.

"Where are you going?" Melina asked puzzled.

"To hit the showers." Mickie simply answered whilst pointing toward the showers in the Ladies Locker room that were not too far from where they were standing. "I need to hurry up and clean up before I meet up with John." She reminded Melina.

Melina muttered a hush laugh, causing Mickie's perfectly plucked brow to furrow. "I'm sorry." She apologized for her laughter. "It's just, do you really think John is going to show? He won't even show for his own damn match."

Mickie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess I'm going to find that out." She said, feeling confident that John still would show as Melina gestured a knowing look toward Mickie that was quickly ignored and Mickie then headed into the shower, making sure to tightly close the door behind her as Tiffany took a seat beside Melina on the couch.

0000000000

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm standing here besides the duo of Legacy's Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. Gentlemen, I was wondering if you had any thoughts as to why Randy Orton had not showed to his own Wrestlemania Address."_

Mickie soon stepped out the shower, wrapping a white towel around her petite frame she soon stepped out of the steamy shower room to notice a leaned forward Melina sitting on the couch by herself – it appeared as if her eyes were glued to the large TV screen that was sat in front of her. "What's going on?" Puzzled Mickie asked. It wasn't much like Melina to be so intrigued like she was now.

"Shh!" Instantly, Melina hushed her in return but had not taken her eyes away from the TV Screen.

Mickie's plucked eyebrow arched upward. "Okay..?" Quietly, she spoke out toward the strangeness of Melina being as interested toward the TV screen as she was, as Mickie shook away the concern about it all she eventually then noticed that the same blonde haired diva that was in their room earlier was gone now. "Where's Tiffany?"

A muttered grunt was made by Melina when hearing a voice speak over the TV screen once more. "She caught a ride with Kelly and Candice." Answered – a now quite annoyed – Melina as she leaned in closer toward the TV screen, trying her best to now pretend as if Mickie wasn't even there.

Mickie shook her head in retort as she tightly clinged onto the white towel around her. A puzzled expression soon emerged on her features. "Hey, what's going on?" Mickie asked when noticing a much shorter Todd Grisham standing – very uncomfortably – in between the two of Ted and Cody.

Sharply, Melina turned her head. "Here's a crazy idea, how about you just _watch it_ and then you'll find out?"

The thing Mickie noticed about Melina was that she always was cranky whether or not she was considered a face or a heel – she had that '_don't mess with me_' attitude that separated her from the majority of the other divas. She made sure she was the dominant diva around. Even the times that she was joking around with the other divas, she still could put any diva in their place if needed.

Mickie took a seat beside Melina on the couch as she crossed her legs over top of each other and leaned in forward toward the TV screen.

"Do you two have any thoughts on why Randy Orton did not appear to his own Wrestlemania Address?"

Todd Grisham slowly swallowed – showing his fear of being here with the two superstars – before Ted immediately tightly gripped onto the black microphone and tilted it toward his much more preferred direction.

"Do we have any thoughts? Of course we have thoughts about why Randy didn't show. But quite frankly, neither Cody nor I have to share any of them with you. So therefore, we won't."

Cody – who stood on the other side of Todd – firmly nodded in not only agreeance but also a hint for both the men to begin to make their exit and so they had before a chirp interrupted the two.

"Well, that may be so however I think the both of you can agree with me when I say that John not showing up to his match against Edge tonight and Randy Orton not showing to his own Wrestlemania Address is a bit bizarre."

The bushy brow of Ted arched upward toward the words spoken by Ted. A sharp pain rose through his veins. He hadn't heard the voices that Randy Orton claimed to everyone that he heard but Ted did convince himself inside of his head that Todd had just made a very bad move on his part.

Immediately, Todd sharply turned around and ran in the direction of Todd. He stood close enough to him until their foreheads and noses had practically be leant against each other, purposely making sure that Todd would be intimidated by him. "Just exactly what are you insisting, Todd?"

The innocent ECW commentator drew his head away from Ted as Cody noticed Todd now wearing a white face. This of course caused a smirk on Cody's face – the three of Randy, Cody and Ted practically lived on intimidating others and to them someone like Todd was just too easy of a target.

As Todd backed away from Ted, he unexpectedly found his back being brushed up against the hard solid chest of Cody Rhodes who circled around Todd without notice – this proved to anyone who was watching just how well Randy had trained the two of them to move quickly and unnoticed. Todd though wasn't appreciating Randy teaching them this, obviously.

Now learning that there was no where to back out, he only slowly swallowed and attempted to continue. "I-I just expected that perhaps Randy Orton and John Cena both being no shows tonight would make anyone suspect that-"

"Suspect what?" Cody loudly spoke up. "What, that Randy had something to do with John not showing for his match?" Angrily, Cody threw his hands in the air to show complete disbelief of the conversation. "I cannot believe you'd even insist that Randy would have anything to do with Cena backing out of his match tonight. Cena was Edge's problem tonight, not Randy's. So why should anyone point fingers toward Randy of all people?"

'Though the words had made sense, Cody 'forgot' to mention that Randy wasn't exactly Mr. Innocent on the red brand – it didn't make a matter to whether or not Randy was currently feuding with the superstar or not. If you were to so look at the Legend Killer wrong then he'd probably would serve you back your head on a silver platter, and now that he had Ted and Cody he was able to get away with all of his crimes easier than he was in the past.

He was the mentor of the two and they practically would do anything for their mentor.

"I apologize gentleman." Todd began speaking up and as well began regretting not only just his words but accepting to do this job as a backstage interviewer – he wondered what the hell was he thinking agreeing to do this? "I just suspected that was the obvious question on everyone's mind."

"Of couse _you_ would." The sharp remark from Legacy's Ted Dibiase was followed by him harshly pushing Todd on the chest with his flat palm. This caused him to fall onto the chest of Cody who then only pushed him further, resulting in Todd to end up falling onto the cold floor of the Arena. As Todd attempted to straighten the frames on his glasses, Cody and Ted only smirked down in his direction before cackles emerged through both their lips.

They did eventually make their exit however, leaving Todd to try and make it back to his feet.

000000

"…_John not showing up to his match against Edge tonight and Randy Orton not showing to his own Wrestlemania Address is a bit bizarre."_

A bitterly cold breeze bristled against the back of the petite brunette diva as her mind had been cluttered. Besides the much not wanted images of Santino flaunting around in his proclaimed "Man-kini", she still had a familiar interview replaying through her head. Sighing, she readjusted the strap of the same heavy black bag she had carried in the beginning of the night as she – now dressed and prepared to leave the Arena - pushed opened the doors of the back entrance of the Arena and soon found herself standing in the empty parking lot.

There were very few cars there, in the almost deserted lot. The majority of the Superstars were gone. Only very few Crew members had still been inside of the building and – of course besides her – all of the Divas had immediately driven to their hotel buildings at the ending of the show. She once again readjusted the strap of her back as she stood alone in the parking lot – _way to pack only your entire life in your bag, Mickie_, she angrily told herself inside of her head.

A few moments passed by her and with a loud grunt the diva dropped her bag to the ground. Of course the weight of her back was only one thing causing her so much frustration – she also had been assured of one thing that she hadn't wanted to admit until then. _John isn't going to show_, she admitted to herself.

She finally did admit it despite how much she didn't want to. Biting on the flesh of her bottom lip – when being tired of standing for so long out in the parking lot for what she felt was for someone who wasn't going to show – the diva bent down to grab the bag she dropped earlier. "…I'm out of here." She muffled underneath her breath to of course no one in particular but herself.

Before she picked up her bag she only wondered one more thing to herself: where exactly had she been plan on going? She had lend her car to Candice for the night, knowing that John was going to give her a ride but this all being of course before John ditched the Arena. She wondered if he being a no show had anything to do with her. Or perhaps, it could have just been family problems..?

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

A cold breeze erupted beside her – being that it was so windy outside she couldn't tell if it was only the wind or well, _him_. Biting against her bottom lip in confusion, she slowly rose to her feet. By now she had came to the realization that of course it was him. Though it was odd for her to match those words to something that he would say…

Now standing tall on her feet, she turned in the direction to where she had heard the voice and she was stunned to notice a platinum blonde haired superstar standing behind her with a proud, flashy smirk rubbed off on his lips. A soft giggle toward her own ridiculous beliefs of Randy being behind her had emerged through her lips. "Dolph, hey." She greeted him, placing her hands on her hips.

The superstar Dolph Ziggler – who made sure everyone knew of him – transformed his smirk toward a way too quickly look of concern toward the diva. It wasn't hard for anyone to notice the look of fluster on the face of the usually hyper diva. "Having trouble tonight?" He assumed, his voice bleeding as much concern as his expression.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just a bit." In return she answered toward him before her brown eyes drifted down toward the black bag that sat beside her feet whilst a sigh emerged through her lips. Oddly, she felt a palm brush against her arm and as she lifted her head back up she noticed that it indeed at been Dolph. He wore a comforting smile on her lips.

"What's the problem, then?"

The two had briefly met backstage – well, then again who hadn't met Dolph – but Mickie still considered him a pretty cool guy despite how annoying other superstars complained him to be. Even one of Mickie's good friends, CM Punk, had warned her about hanging around a guy like Dolph. Besides Punk feeling that Dolph was too annoying for anyone to tolerate, Punk had been convinced that Dolph was too smug-faced all the time and trouble.

Plus, he had already made sure that Mickie, Kelly _and_ Candice knew of him and rumors were that most of his intentions of doing just that weren't good – Candice complained to her not too long ago about Dolph being trouble as well, but Mickie just didn't see it like others. He was just one of the few new guys, that was all she thought of him as.

"Well," the petite brunette had began speaking up, "Besides the fact that I'm stranded here without a ride, I'm also stranded here with a bag that I swear must weigh half as much as me." A cackle fell through Mickie's lips, attempting to find some sort of amusement out her troubled situation.

"Stranded? I don't understand." Puzzled, the blonde haired superstar retorted.

Mickie sighed. "…I uh, I was suppose to catch a ride with John Cena." Instantly, the blonde brow of Dolph had arched upward – John wasn't really much of a favor from most of the guys. Besides John being a huge name in the business, Dolph knew that a lot of the girls fell head over heels for him by first look. "But as you know, he was a no show for his match and I suppose he'll be a no show for our plans tonight. Which is just _great_."

After Mickie shuffled a short eye roll, a flashy grin graced the lips of Dolph. "No worries, _I'm here_. And I insist on giving you a ride back home, I won't take no for an answer." Smoothly, he said causing Mickie to shake her in retort followed by a laugh. "C'mon. You need a ride home right? Well, I'll give you one."

It hadn't been that Mickie hadn't trusted Dolph, she really just hadn't wanted to cause any trouble with him taking her home – she felt that she wasn't his problem to deal with. But then again, he was right…she did _need_ a ride home. He slung his arm around the petite diva, causing her to slightly smile. "Okay." She answered back to him.

Instantly – as if it was possible – his grin widened. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. Before the petite brunette could bend down to grab her back, the arm of Dolph had quickly lowered down until it rested on her back. She felt his palm awkwardly rubbing her exposed skin, causing her brow to arch in return.

"You, um, do know where my hotel building is, right?" Mickie assumed or perhaps hope that Candice or Kelly – being she had been staying in the same building as the two – had mentioned something to him. But she knew they didn't. Either way, something had been forcing her to ask him this question before walking off and getting inside of his car.

He shrugged carelessly. "No, I don't. But you're more than welcome to stay in my hotel room tonight as a substitute. I can promise you you'll enjoy yourself more there."

A quiet cackle emerged through Mickie lips whilst running two of her fingers through the beginnings of her light brow colored hair. "You're joking, right?" Automatically, she assumed – it wasn't odd for the guys to spat out sexual jokes here and there and she was assured that Dolph was just one of _those_ guys who did so.

Instantly, Dolph smirked in return. "Now why would I be joking?" Much to Mickie's surprise, he slid his other arm around her waist until securely having her in his grip. Her brow arched unsure of it all but Dolph leaning forward to her began to make it all more clear to her – she glared in disgust, inching further from him only for him to pull her closer and closer toward her each time she drew away.

She tightly grabbed on his arms and attempted to loosen his grip. "What is wrong with you?" She spat out after noticing that her attempting to loosen his grip was no use at all.

A small cackle of amusement emerged through his lip before he leaned further toward the diva that he easily towered over. Instinctively, Mickie estimated that he oddly was trying to press his lips against her as she noticed that had been in the direction he was leaning toward. Mickie continued to dodge it all away as she moved her head back out of his reach. "Stop fighting it." He ordered her.

His voice was loudly and clear surprisingly the realization of just how angry he could get hadn't been what stunned her – instead it had been the sight of a black t-shirt with a bolded "L" in red and yellow print. It had been worn underneath a black leather jacket. Her eyes remained fixed on the image. Dolph – with his back turned toward what was behind him – forcefully grabbed a hold of Mickie's face so she was turned toward him.

Just as he had prepared to kiss her, he felt a heavy palm lay on his shoulder and pull him back from the diva. Dolph now went into a confused state. "Back off." The voice sternly demanded. A smirk rose on his lips, knowing of the figure without even needing to turn and face him – but he still did so anyway.

With his smirk still present on his lips, he shook his head in disgust. "Orton." He addressed him as. "What the hell do _you_ want?" The petite diva standing behind Dolph had stepped back a few more steps, practically almost tripping over her black bag that laid on the floor. She grunted as she quickly attempted to stand back firmly on her feet. Dolph peeked over toward his shoulder toward Mickie. "Watch your step, sweetheart." He flashed Mickie a smirk, causing the diva to scoff in disgust.

The self proclaimed Legend Killer followed the eyes of the blonde haired superstar to the small brunette. "Grow up, Ziggler. She's mine." Randy told him matter of factly, as he drifted his icy blue eyes toward a now amused looking Dolph Ziggler who only shook his head in response.

"You don't say so." Quietly, Dolph retorted back toward him causing Randy to instantly step forward – as this all was preceded, Mickie remained quiet hoping that she was all out of sight, though she was puzzled by Randy's words she wanted to believe he just said it all to keep Dolph from hurting her. But that left to Mickie's next question as to why Randy would ever care if Dolph hurt her or not. "I should've known." Underneath his breathe, Dolph had muttered before a cackle fell through his lips. "She is pathetic enough to settle for you if anyone, Orton."

A voice cluttered his mind – the same voice that had actually led him to this spot of where Dolph and Mickie where – it ordered him to wipe away the smug face that Dolph so easily wore. With his fists now clenched, Randy could feel his fingernails sinking into the skin on his palms as he tried to hush the voices.

"Whoa, whoa, simmer down. I was just fooling with you, Orton. After all, I would hate to end up like Cena, eh?"A smirk that showed that Dolph knew rubbed on his lips causing Randy's brow to arch up as he only shook his head – what he hated so much about superstars like Dolph had been that were so damn cocky. Sometimes, they reminded him of him. "You definitely are a Legend _Killer_ after all, huh?"

With a small cackle, Dolph turned toward Mickie with his lips now puckered in her direction leaving the brunette to glare down toward the ground. The blonde haired superstar turned back toward Randy. "She wants it." Randy knew that Dolph was just taking advantage of him right now. If Randy was going to attack him than he surely would've done so already – but Randy didn't, which made Dolph believe he could say what he wanted when he wanted.

Dolph knew he could get away with acting how he wanted.

With a wide grin, the blonde haired superstar walked away from the two. This left Randy feeling sick in his stomach – he wasn't one to bite his tongue. He never had before and he never expected that he would have to. Much to Randy's not wanting, Dolph had paused before he reached the door and turned back toward the brunette who still had yet to raise her head. "Hey Mickie." he called toward her, causing the diva to slightly lift her head but still not staring in his direction. "If you ever want to feel some real pain, you know where I am."

By the time his last word left his lip, he felt his head being driven into the glass of one of the doubled doors – though it hadn't broken the first time, Randy Orton had grabbed Dolph by the collar of his shirt and – with everything he had – threw Dolph into the glass door once more, causing it to shatter much to Randy's wanting as a satisfied smirk rubbed off on his lips.

The sound awakened the petite brunette as she stared wide eyed in front of Randy – but Randy was numb to it all, it had only been two people there and that had been him and the voices inside of his head. The feelings of Randy's beating left Dolph feeling in regret toward it all but he was soon thankful when he noticed the face of Mickie appear nearby. Her arms tightly gripped around Randy's forearm to pull him from Dolph. Mickie was probably one of the few – if not only – diva(s) that would actually touch Randy when he was in this state.

Instinctively, Randy would've thrown Mickie toward the side for stepping in a place where he usually would think she didn't belong – but somehow he just remained distracted as everything had frozen when she touched him, even the voice stopped at her touch leaving him to now only see the damage of what he did. Dolph's hair was barely a platinum blonde but instead a crimson red from the blood that drowned the top of his head and made its way down his face in drips.

The sight of it all was just horror to Mickie but she slowly swallowed. Dolph had been now sitting on the ground on top of shattered glass. He was in a daze look as he tried to gain some consciousness but it was no use at all.

Soon enough, the feeling of Mickie's palms placed on top of his chest directed Randy's ice blue eyes down toward her. "We have to go, now!" She told him as she attempted to push Randy away from the sight but it was no use – the pushes of the petite Diva had been doing no use. Randy stood frozen at everything he had just done as the brunette pushed against his hard chest, grunting each time her effort went without an effect.

He ran his hand threw his short hair. His hand had been filled with the blood of Dolph. Flustered, Mickie dashed toward where her bag was and attempted to lift it up but before she could, Randy reached down toward the bag and lifted it up for her without a grunt of pain like she normally would do when she lifted the bag.

She would have thanked him but her brown eyes were busily widened that he was responding but he gave her no time to ask any questions before he gripped her arm and pulled her away from the scene.

--------------------

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys liked this chapter; I rewrote some parts at the last minute. I tried to show how out of control Randy can get when his voices get involved as well as how unknowingly overprotective Randy has gotten since the John/Mickie meeting. So, do you think really had anything to do with John being a no show? Lol. :P Btw, I hope I did well with writing the 'Randy attacking Dolph' scene, I wanted to make it seem realistic and be a combo of Randy just naturally being overprotective of anything and of course the voices. R&R please.


	4. How Did We Get Here

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! 3**

**Chapter Four: **How Did We Get Here?

00000

The petite brunette tossed her small jacket over her shoulders.

Other than the beaming traffic and city lights, Mickie had also been blinded by the many thoughts that ran through her head – how did she get here? How did she reach this point? How had someone like _her_ reach this point? She hadn't exactly woke up expecting that she would witness what she had in the parking lot. Her expectations were only of having to go through the normal routine she did on an everyday basis.

Same old gossip of "who likes who" and same routine of pretending as if she was enjoying it all…now that was what she was use to, not seeing bloodied-face men battling against each other in deserted parking lots.

This adrenaline rush that was building up inside of her was something she had never felt before, yet something that a girl like Mickie had been hungering for forever.

Still, she remained utterly confused by it all. Confused of why the night was playing out the way it was. Why hadn't John showed up to the parking lot, yet Randy did? When did Dolph become such a jerk? And, then there was one certain question that she hungered an answer for most – why did _Randy Orton_ attack Dolph the way he had?

Soon enough when Mickie realized her questions wouldn't be answered this way, she had began to slowly trail back to the familiar spot on the far end side of the road where the self proclaimed Legend Killer's car had been parked.

Her hands had now been shoved in the back of both her pockets as she soon approached him.

"Get a hold of them?" He asked her as he lifted his head up from underneath the hood of his car and wiped away a drip of sweat that once rested on his forehead.

Mickie needed a moment to draw herself from the situation. She needed time to collect her thoughts and attempt to get control of her fast paced mind after all that happened (of course she horribly failed at it all) so she therefore used an excuse of needing to call Candice and Kelly.

Mickie shook her head as she glared down toward the ground. "No answer." She lied, causing the Legend Killer to mutter a sigh under his breathe – he hadn't known that she hadn't even called at all, he was only upset that she hadn't recieved a hold of either diva. "…Any luck with your car?"

Mickie and Randy did not get too far from the Arena before Randy's car had began making odd sounds before completely breaking down as Randy had parked along the side of the road before it happened – but unfornuately, they had been no where close to Mickie's hotel.

"No." Instantly, he answered back as he turned back toward his car and angrily glared down at the view of what was under the hood of his car. A sigh emerged through his lips – Randy didn't deal well with frustration. Or anger…or possibly any emotion for that matter and now he had to attempt to control it all in front of _her_. "Something is wrong underneath the hood…"

Randy loudly closed down the hood of his car in attempt to control himself from completely destorying the car (which had been what he truly wanted).

Slowly – without Randy noticing – the petite brunette diva stepped in his direction as his back still remained faced toward her.

He had been busy studying his veichle with a look of frustration as if he was trying to string together what he could do to get his car back up and running. The brunette on the other hand, well her mind was elsewhere – her mind remained still cluttered by the rememberance of all that happened outside of the Arena's building.

"…W-why did you attack Dolph the way you did?"

The legend killer knawed down on his lower lip toward her question. It hadn't surprised him one bit – actually he had been counting the minutes in his head 'til she would eventually ask him something of the sort of why he attacked Dolph so bruttally.

Randy rubbed his chin with his thumb. "Give me your phone. Kelly and Candice may be unrealiable, but I know Cody and Ted will answer." Randy said, with his back still facing the diva.

Much like Randy who expected her to ask this question, the majority of Mickie's guilt feeling had expected Randy to not answer her question. Still, a small part inside of her had held onto a belief that he would possibly prove her wrong and actually give her an answer – but of course that was just too much hopeful thinking when it came to someone like Randy.

Mickie shook her head in disbelief whilst she turned her head away from him, this gave Randy the oppourtunity to now turn his head toward her. "Are you going to answer my question or-"

"Are you going to answer mine?" Instantly, Mickie sppated back at him causing the blue eyes of Randy to slightly narrow in disbelief toward the flustered expression that was now worn on Mickie's face. Randy didn't understand how the petite brunette diva could be so careless about them being – what felt like to him – stranded on the road.

Only one thing had been on her mind, as she titled her head upward to face him. "I just need to know." Her eyes showed the hungered she had for his answer.

"…Why is it so important to you that I helped you out back there? If John Cena had done it then you wouldn't be nearly as surprised – but when _I_ do someone any favors then you act as if hell has frozen over. As if it's really that unbelivable!" Through gritted teeth, the legend killer stated back toward her causing Mickie to glare downwards.

"John? What does he have to do with this?" Quietly, she asked him back as she shook her head in slight confusion.

_Everything, he has everything to do with this_…inside of his own head, Randy had answered before he gestured a careless shrug. "He doesn't. I was just proving a point." A sigh then emerged through his lips. "Forget it. Keep your phone, I'll use my own."

With that, Randy then searched through his pockets but struggled to find his phone in any of his pockets, causing his brow to arch up.

Randy bit down on his lower lip in regret. "…I must've dropped it outside of the Arena." The legend killer's best assumption had been that it must've slipped out either when he was bruttally attacking Dolph or when he and Mickie were rushing back to his car before any crew members could catch a sight of him. He didn't need the Mcmahons having a reason to de-push him or even suspend him for the act.

Mickie shook her head as she digged into her back pocket and held out her cell in front of him. Slowly, the legend killer accepted the phone from her. "Thanks." Simply, he said back toward her as his hand brushed against her's before he grabbed her cell and then held the phone in his own hand.

Mickie only answered back in a short head nod before she then began to walk away from where Randy had been standing. He cautiosly watched Mickie, but soon realized that she had only say down on a spot of where a large patch of grass had been as she drew her knees up to her chest.

Randy shrugged his shoulders before he dialed a familiar set of numbers in her phone. He laid the phone up against his left ear and remained quiet until hearing a voice on the other end of the call. "Codes, it's Randy…"

000000

By the time Randy's call had been finished – he was traveling back toward where Mickie was. Her head had been burried in between her knees, causing Randy's brow to arch as he took closer steps toward her but as Mickie heard him traveling toward her, she had quickly pulled her head away from her knees.

As she swipped away a strand of her hair that was once covering over her eyes, Randy noticed that she hadn't been crying – as he first suspected that she was. Soon enough, Randy stopped his walking once he came close enough to her and held out her phone toward her. "…Thanks." Simply, he said to her. "Cody and Ted should be here any minute. I just talked to them…gave them the street address and everything, so I guess they shouldn't be long."

Mickie grabbed the phone from him and sat it on a spot of the grass beside her as she glared off in a different direction than where Randy had been staring. A sigh fell from Randy's lips as he leaned against a road sign that was posted by the spot of where Mickie was sitting.

Mickie slightly turned her head and noticed Randy still standing beside her. "Are you going to tell me why you attacked Dolph?" She suspected that being the reason of why he was standing there – and though she had been frustrated at him earlier for advoiding her question twice, she still hungered for the answer just the same.

Randy's eyes glimpsed down toward the diva. "Honestly?" The petite diva nodded her head in retort before Randy sighed. "…I never liked the guy. Tonight was the perfect oppourtunity for me to kick his ass." Mickie shook her head at Randy's "honest" answer before quickly standing to her feet.

"Forget it. I'll just catch a cab." As Mickie turned to walk away, Randy quickly grabbed her and forced her to face in his direction. Even now that Randy had her tightly in his grasp, he still couldn't draw an answer like Mickie wanted him to. The Legend Killer now only glared down toward the ground.

Mickie stared toward Randybefore quietly sighing. "Just be honest." She whispered toward him."…I mean, did you…have pity on me…? Was it your I.E.D? Please, tell me _something_." Mickie noticed Randy still hadn't tilted his head up, which made her slightly shake her head. "Anything, please."

Randy tilted his head back toward her. "I can't answer you because there is _no_ answer." That hadn't been enough for Mickie – she wasn't buying this flustered look of frustration on Randy's face. Sure, this had been meaningful to her before but now – with Randy seemingly struggling as much as he was – it was becoming more and more important for her to know.

"Why did you have to do it?" Mickie spatted out as she shook her head, Randy's brow slightly arched up. "..I wish you never attacked Dolph. Or even showed up in the parking lot. You should have just went inside of your car and been on your way. Save me all this trouble."

Randy slightly rolled his eyes in retort. "As if you really mean that."

"Actually, it's exactly what I mean. I'd rather be in Dolph's hotel room than here with you. At least I would have known of Dolph's intentions as to where I know nothing of your's right now." Of course Mickie hadn't wanted to be even a foot near Dolph but she knew what was needed to draw out an answer.

Randy scoffed in disgust. "Dolph's intentions are sick."

"And your's aren't?" Instantly, she retorted back toward him.

"No!" He exclaimed back in both disbelief and anger that she would even think such – perhaps his name had been dragged through the dirt as far as how the divas had thought of him and that he could only blame on himself as to why Mickie would believe him and Dolph were alike.

"I don't believe that." Quietly, Mickie said back toward him before slightly shaking her head. "You don't answer any of my questions. You treated me cold over the last past few days and rarely ever speak to me..until today, when I'm both scared _and_ confused. Sounds like the perfect opporunity, if you ask me."

Randy's brow arched upward as he glared toward her and grinded his teeth against each other. "And you believe that?"

Quickly, Mickie nodded her head. "Of think you can help me out back in the lot, take advantage of me back in your hotel room, then the next morning act as if it never happened – that makes a lot of sense to me right now." A sigh escaped from her lips. "Besides, I know who you are. You would never do me any good at least something was in it for you."

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Instantly, he angrily spatted back at her causing Mickie to slightly glimpse off in a different direction. Randy did blame himself – he didn't tell her anything – but he still didn't approve of her babbling on as if she knew of him and his intentions when she couldn't possibly know anything about him. A silence drew between the two before Randy quietly sighed and rubbed the back of his neck."…I often find myself wanting to make sure you're ok."

Mickie shook her head. "I wish I knew what that meant…"

He sighed in frustration. He hoped that his half assed answers would be enough. "What do you want from me?" Randy spatted back rubbing his temples with his thumb. "Honesty?" The self proclaimed Legend Killer paused. "_Honestly_, I find myself needing to…"

Randy noticed a bright white light shinning against Mickie's face as her brown eyes squinted in the pain. Randy peeked behind him to see a veichle nearby. He sighed in frustration as the car began to slow down before parking near his car. Mickie glimpsed up toward Randy.

"You can still tell me." She whispered toward him.

Randy bit down on his lip but before he could voice out a single word, "Randy!" It had been the familiar voice of Ted who called out to him as Cody shut the car door behind him and followed after Ted.

They both walked in the direction of where Randy had been standing, they didn't notice Mickie – who was standing behind Randy – until Mickie stepped toward the side of Randy. The Legend Killer glared down toward her before glimpsing up toward Ted and Cody, knowing that perhaps that hadn't been the best move that petite brunette could have done.

Ted instantly removed the sunglasses from his eyes, showing his arched brow. "Um…What exactly is _she_ doing here?" As Ted pointed toward Mickie – quite rudely – Cody had inched a foot step toward Mickie.

"Relax." Randy instructed Cody, quickly causing him to pause. "She's with me." Simply, he explained to his friends – he didn't mention to Cody that he had been with Mickie when his car had broken down on the road, only being that he didn't want to hear them question him about it for what would feel like a hour.

"She's what?" Cody exclaimed in disbelief before Randy shook his head in annoyance and quietly sighed.

"Forget it man." Ted began speaking up before crossing his elbow again his chest. "There's no way she's getting in my car, you can forget that." Sternly, Ted said followed by Cody – who now stood beside him – to add a firm nod.

Randy scoffed. "That's not your choice to make. If I say she's getting in the car, then she's getting in the car. Got it?" Randy – without warning – gripped onto Mickie's wrist and pulled her in the direction to where Ted's car had been parked without waiting for Ted to reply him back with an answer.

Cody glared toward Ted in disbelief to how he could just let Randy walk away as he did but before Cody could complain about it, Ted had just rolled his eyes and followed after Randy. Cody shook his head as he slowly caught up with Ted. "Fine," Ted began, "…but just this once. I don't trust her and neither should you. How do you know she won't open her mouth about-"

Randy sharply turned his head over his shoulder, showing Ted a cold glare. "Ted…shut up." Instantly, the self proclaimed legend killer said before opening the car's back door open for Mickie. He turned his head toward the petite brunette and awaited for her to get inside of the car but she never did. She stood frozen with her brown eyes glared up toward him. "What's your problem?" Puzzledly, he asked her.

She slowly shook her head. "…Open my mouth up about what?" Mickie quietly whispered toward him, unsure of what Ted was referring to but a small part of her had somewhat a clue.

The legend killer only rolled his eyes. "Ignore him." He stated to her before making a hand gesture for her to get inside of the car – behind Randy had stood Ted whose hands had been tightly gripped on his hips – soon enough, Mickie had only shortly nodded her head before getting her place inside of the backseat.

Randy closed the door behind her before coldy glaring off toward Ted. "Cody," Randy began as he slowly drifted his icy blue eyes from Ted toward Cody and threw him his car keys, "you stay here."

Cody caught the keys and glared in disbelief. "Why me?"

A sigh emerged through Randy's lips. "Call a Towing service about the car and stay here until they pick up the car." Randy then began to walk toward the other side of the car where the passenger seat had been. Cody stood there almost shell shocked of what he had been instructed of as Ted only simply shrugged his shoulders and opened the car door in front of him.

After both men shut their car doors, Ted had soon drove off leaving Cody standing there – still almost just as frozen as he had been before – with his hands tightly gripping the car keys in his hands.

00000

Short chapter? Sorry, I just didn't want to add in anymore because I didn't want to torture you all with having to read so much. I hope you enjoyed the fourth chappy, I'm going to try and update again very soon. (:


	5. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

**Chapter Five:** You Can't Always Get What You Want.

**-**-----

Mickie glimpsed down toward her wrist, noticing that the red spot had still not vanished. Though now it was a dark and muddy brown. It still hadn't grossed her out. Instead, it only reminded her of everything that had happened – from the parking lot brawl between Dolph and Randy, to the point where she was now.

Peeking up from her wrist, Mickie realized that neither Ted nor Randy were saying a word or moving a motion. Randy had two ear buds shoved in each of his ears whilst Ted on the other hand had his hands firmly on the wheel and had been staring straight ahead toward the road.

Mickie chewed down on her lip. Neither one of them seemed to be noticing her much and perhaps that was a very much good thing. Maybe if she remained as invisible as she appeared to the two of them than the nerves running through her veins about just being in the car would soon go away and stop tormenting her.

But this all became only wishful thinking as a familiar tune – to Mickie anyway – flooded the quiet car. As quickly as she possibly could, the brunette rushed through all of her empty pockets until finding her cell phone in one pocket that was not empty. She quickly pressed against the buttons of her phone until the ringing had stopped.

She almost let out a sigh of relief but Ted – who had peeked over his shoulder toward her – had showed her a puzzled glance. Mickie knew that she probably came off pretty discomforted to him, perhaps because she _was_ discomforted.

In return, Mickie attempted to offer him a small – and rather shy – smile but he only turned his head back toward the road. As Mickie peeked down toward her cell that had now sat on her lap she noticed that the call had been from Kelly.

Mickie grunted at just the thought.

"…Are you okay?" Ted Finally spat out, Mickie couldn't tell if he was truly concerned or just weirded out by her. To him, she probably was acting rather strange.

Simply, the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Yes." Shortly after, she answered back toward him before shoving her cell back into her front pocket and then tilting her head up so that she could now face him. "…It was just Kells," she began – unsure of why she was even finding needs to tell him all of this (but she was), "I mean Kelly. Her and Candice are probably just worried about why I am not at the hotel room. They have no idea where I am right now."

His brow arched. "And, you aren't going to answer the call and at least explain to them where you are…?"

"_Surprisingly_, I'm not really up to playing '80 Questions' about why I am in a car with you and Randy." Mickie then bit down on her lip, "Not to mention, you know Randy and Kelly's 'history'…" Shortly after, Ted had nodded his head in understandingly as he soon turned back to face the road.

Mickie peeked up toward where Randy had sat – thankfully, he hadn't been looking back in her direction – Randy seemed so…peaceful. He didn't seem half as chaotic as he was on the TV Screen or how everyone knew him to be on Monday Nights during his tirades. He had his forehead gently leaned against the window as his eye had been softly closed, just listening to the music that drowned his ears.

"So…if you cannot stand Kelly, why room with her?"

Mickie blinked her eyes slowly toward Ted's unexpected question as she instantly drifted her brown eyes away from Randy whilst also hoping to herself that Ted hadn't seen her. "What do you mean?" Quietly, she asked him – though she had only caught a hearing of the end of his question.

He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to stare toward the road. "I – personally – just wouldn't room with someone that I didn't consider to be one of my close friends. I don't think anyone would, really."

Instantly, Mickie's brow arched up. "I do consider Kelly to be one of my friends." The brunette corrected him whilst now shrugging her shoulders. "We may be different more than we're alike, but she's still one of my closest friends."

Ted slowly nodded his head, but Mickie knew he wasn't buying into what she was pleading. Though the petite brunette did have a lot of liking for Kelly. The blonde had truly been one of her closest friends ever since joining Raw and helping the brunette be victorious in their tag match. Perhaps, Mickie just didn't deliver her plead well because her mind had been miles away.

She still had been confused about the Randy and Dolph situation and why had Ted been asking her about her relationship with Kelly? Or, why had he been speaking to her at all? He didn't even want her in _his_ car, or so he coldly said when he first saw her.

Mickie played with her fingers on her lap before hearing Ted speak up again, "You should feel very lucky," he told her. The brunette shook her head, completely puzzled. "Lucky to have run into Randy and I tonight, or else you would have just been stranded on your own."

So he thought. Though Ted had not known. He hadn't known anything. Randy and Mickie were stranded together, meaning not Mickie being stranded alone and then coincidentally running into Randy. If Mickie would have ended up stranded by the end of the night than so would have Randy.

A small sigh fell from her lips as she glared through the window.

Had you ever swore to yourself that you could almost feel someone glaring at you? As if, you could feel there eyes burning a whole through your skin.

\Well that had been the exact feeling that the brunette had began feeling as she slowly drifted her brown eyes to meet toward Ted.

He just wore a short smile on his lips. Mickie knew Ted too well to know it was nothing more than just pity for her. The petite diva knew Ted had mistook her flustered attitude for having something to do with Kelly – who he probably was still convinced that the brunette hadn't had much liking for but pitied Kelly too much to admit it.

But that had just been more proof that Ted had not known anything about her to begin with.

The brunette forced herself to offer a small smile back of her own before turning her head back toward the window. Counting the minutes – to herself of course – that she would be back in her hotel room, Candice and Kelly would possibly be asleep by the time she arrived which meant that Mickie would be able to just get a good night's rest.

Ted began feeling the same feeling as Mickie did as he peeked over toward his right to notice that the self proclaimed Legend Killer had been glaring toward him with narrowed eyes and with both his ear buds now removed from his ears.

Ted's brow arched. "Hey?" Uneasily, Randy retorted back. He was completely unsure of why Randy had been staring at him so coldly. But Ted knew Randy never needed a reason before and not now for that matter.

But this cold, it was so distinctively different than any glare Ted had received from him before.

Before Randy could speak up – if he ever would – Mickie's voice had broken the silence between the two men. "It's over there, Ted. My hotel building is over there." She then pointed her finger toward her left. "Right there." Ted nodded in retort before turning in the direction he was directed.

As Ted's car had soon stopped in front of Mickie's hotel building, the petite diva quickly attempted to gather all of her belongings and shove them in her gym bag. She sighed as a few of her things fell onto the floor – she could even hear a small cackle of amusement being made by Ted which instantly made Mickie's cheeks flush with a pink color.

Once all of her things were collected in her bag, she reached for the handle bar. She tugged once and the door hadn't budged. Her brow arched as she tugged harder once more and then even a third time after the second.

A chuckle emerged through Ted's lips. "It's locked, Mickie." He simply explained toward her with a short eye roll before tapping on a button on the side of his own car door. "Now, give it a try." Mickie bit down on her lip as the door swung open on her fourth try.

_Great_, she thought to herself. She tightly gripped onto the strap of her bag to try and ease the pain of embarrassment she was feeling. Before she stepped out of the car, something had forced her to voice something and so she did, unsure of what the outcome would be.

"…Um, good night Randy." Mickie said, she hesitated before leaving – expecting for an answer, though she received nothing. She glanced down at Randy's lap to see that had been where his ear buds had laid. Mickie had been shocked that he heard her, yet he chose to say nothing.

Biting down on her lips toward all of the flustered feelings flooding her veins, she quickly stepped outside of the car and shut the door behind her. Ted wasted little time before quickly pulling off.

Mickie ran her fingers through the beginnings of her hair as she made her way toward the entrance of the Hotel building.

-----

By the time she had arrived at her hotel room, she had opened her door to find a running blonde haired diva pulling her into her arms. Mickie looked around puzzled until the blonde finally released her from her arm and then crossed her arms against her chest. Mickie slowly shook her head in a puzzled response.

"Did you lose your cell? Fall off the face of the earth for a few moments? Or – and here's my favorite one - do you just not like to answer anyone's calls?"

A sigh fell from Mickie's lips. She had almost completely forgotten about her not answering to Kelly's call and knowledge that she would have to confront the situation now. "Sorry, Kells." Quietly, Mickie retorted back as she dropped her gym bag to the floor and then slowly removed her jacket as she walked toward her bed whilst Kelly quickly followed behind her.

"So then who is _he_? Or did John honestly show?"

Mickie peeked back toward Kelly with an arched brow. "What're you talking about?"

Kelly sighed in disbelief. "Come on Mickie, you were out for half the night – either you were with John or someone else." Mickie only shook her head – she knew to Kelly it probably would make sense that if she hadn't showed to their hotel room immediately after the night then she was with a guy, but not everyone – unlike Kelly – had spent their night after the show with a guy.

"I went out with Melina and Tiff." Mickie shortly answered as she laid her head back on her pillow only to have Kelly peeking down at her with now very much narrowed eyes.

"Liar!" Kelly exclaimed, as if she was waiting for Mickie to feed her such a not true story, as she did. A smirk then whipped on Kelly's lip as Mickie glared at her completely puzzled. "..Mel and Tiff called the hotel room earlier. They talked something about you probably needing a ride because they were sure John wasn't going to show. So how could you be with them when they were looking for you and-"

"Alright, I get it, Kell." Mickie interrupted her as she instantly sat up and ran her fingers through her brown mane and shook her head, quite flustered. The petite brunette felt a hand cup her shoulders, but Mickie refused to turn around and look toward the diva who she knew was still sitting just behind her.

"Geez Mickie…I'm sorry." Quietly, Kelly stated in her – much often used – sweet toned voice as she pouted. She hadn't known that she would have received that reaction out of the brunette who Kelly innocently made very flustered.

Mickie lowered her head. "It's fine." Simply, the diva stated back in return; she wanted to explain to Kelly that the blame was not put on her at all. The blame for the petite diva being so flustered had been answered in a tall, slender, muscular form – a description that the blonde haired diva honestly didn't fit.

As a silence drew between them, the blonde haired diva then jumped up on the bed – landing on her knees – as she pulled her arms around the petite diva in a tight embrace. "Hey, I have a good plan," the now perky blonde began, "Candy is asleep and I couldn't help but notice that she took a little trip to the Supermarket today." Mickie's brow arched up as she turned to face the blonde. "She bought that so delicious Butter Pecan ice cream." Kelly closed her eyes and smiled. "Tons and tons of it! And I promise, I won't tell if you won't tell."

A small giggle fell from Mickie's lips. She didn't want to do anything that would have the raven haired diva scorning down at her the following morning after and complaining about how half of _her_ ice cream carton had been gone. If it was one thing to be known about the Defining Beauty diva it had been that her ice cream was not to be touched unless permission was granted.

But had Kelly ever followed it? No. Mickie barely roomed with Candice much – though Kelly and Candice had been rooming together since Candice returned to the Raw Brand and Kelly had been accustomed to often sneaking a bowl or two of the not to be touched ice cream every night around this time.

Candice had always dosed off around the same time, every night.

"So…" Kelly piped in once the petite brunette didn't serve her back with an answer.

Mickie offered a small smile. "Honestly, I'm not up for ice cream right now. I really just want to head to bed."

"Oh, well okay." Kelly lowered her head as Mickie simply shrugged in response.

As the blonde haired diva – eventually – made her exit, very slowly, the petite brunette in return just watched the diva until she was finally out of sight. A sigh emerged through Mickie's lips as she forcefully threw her head back onto the fluffed pillow that laid behind her.

How could she possibly hunger for ice cream? All she hungered for was an answer and she wouldn't receive that answer from a bowl – or two for that matter – of ice cream. All she could do was find herself desperately waiting for the morning after tonight or even the next Raw taping, whenever it would be that her answer would arrive.

She felt more flustered just admitting it as time passed by with her feeling very much trapped in her hotel room with two women who just couldn't give her the answer she was yearning to know of. But perhaps, the answer was already there without it needing to be said – perhaps, she should know of two things.

The first, Randy Orton clearly had not liked her. Not even much in the romantic type that many girls yearned for him to care about her for – because she honestly didn't find herself wanting that from him – instead she just knew that he didn't even like the idea of having a friendship with her. The second had been, that the petite brunette would have to learn to accept that she wouldn't always get what she wanted.

-----

He shut his eyes in frustration.

The legend killer was comfortable with the knowledge that he hadn't wanted her, yet he found himself struggling to accept anyone else wanting her, either. How could that be possible? He had only cared for one thing and that had been the Wrestling business and at the moment – the WWE Championship.

Perhaps, Legacy was slowly becoming something he valued in his life but the title was the most important and her, well she just wasn't on that list. And even if – of course this thought remained hypothetical in his mind – he was to possibly care for her, then how could he be secure with the fact that she would care for him in return?

He didn't find it hard to believe that he had a bad reputation in the locker room. Especially, as far as the divas were concerned. He was either known for that pitiful reputation of being a "Lady Thriller" or being some psychotic maniac. He was sure that neither two would impress her.

…Because she was…_different_. He didn't know why, but she just…_was_.

She didn't smile half as much as all the other divas and he noticed that she often was flustered and confused. But it hadn't even resembled a bit ditzy. Only as if she was fighting to find her words, genuine words and not that crap that other divas fed him just for him to fall for them or make him view them as genuine. She hadn't been much of a girly-girl, either. Often, she was dressed in just a t-shirt, denims and a jacket.

…She just wasn't like the other divas in any way. She wasn't like any other woman, really…

But still, he hadn't wanted her. He just…wanted no one else to want her, either – because guys like Dolph and John just weren't worth having her. Randy refused to come off jealous that John had a chance with her – and that Dolph could even for a second think that he possibly could. He even found himself angry at Ted for just smiling at Mickie the way he was in the car.

It wasn't that the Legend Killer was jealous, but he _was_ jealous.

Randy rolled over toward his side on his hotel bed, as his ice blue eyes slowly opened.

It killed him to admit it, but he never felt so envious of John than earlier this night. For a girl that he claimed he had not wanted, she had surely drove him crazy.

-------

**Author's Note**: I really wanted to do an update before I go out for breakfast, I hope you all enjoyed this! I tried to make this a good chappy but that wasn't nearly as hard as trying to write the Randy part at the end. Lol, still I tried my best at doing that because I don't want every chappy to revolve around Micks.


	6. Ignorance is Bliss

**Chapter Six:** Ignorance Is Bliss.

***** * * * *

"Just…please, do not let this happen again." The general manager – Vickie Guerrero – lifted from her lap a cell phone that had been very much familiar to Randy. As the legend killer launched his arm out to grab the phone, she then quickly pulled the phone away from his reach. "Clear, Randy?"

"Crystal." He retorted back to her before she then handed him his phone. Randy quickly grabbed it then attempted to turn away before hearing a screeching voice stopping him in his footsteps.

"And Randy," Vickie began, "you're welcome." She reminded him, but Randy didn't need the reminder and with that he only groaned under his breathe and rushed his way out of her office.

Once the door was closed behind him, he groaned only louder.

He had been so angry at himself for being as careless as he was last Monday night. He hadn't barged into John's locker room and attacked him so brutally just to leave his own evidence behind. He was sure that he had left his phone somewhat in the parking lot not in John's locker room – that was the last place he wanted it.

Though it did pay off that Vickie of all people had been the manager of Raw. The phone had been found by a crew member cleaning up the locker rooms after the show. Randy hadn't known why a crew member would randomly pick up a cell phone like they had – but they did and then handed it over to Vickie when seeing that it was Randy's.

But Vickie hadn't liked John. That was pretty much the obvious and that helped Randy moments earlier to stay out of trouble. Had it been anyone else than Randy probably would've had to pay the consequences.

As he glared down the hall, he noticed a familiar petite frame heading his way. She wore a mask of concern which instantly caused Randy's brow to arch before she soon stopped in front of him with her arms planted against her chest.

"Hey," she quietly began, "did you hear about what happened to John?" Randy only simply shrugged his shoulders.

"…Word is they found him in the shower of his locker room after the show was over. He was completely unconscious and bruised from almost head to toe. His locker room was completely trashed and…"a sigh emerged through Mickie's lips as she could barely even continue.

Randy gently rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah that sucks." He retorted back. "I should uh, start getting ready for my match-"

As he took a step forward, "Um, Randy…" the brunette voiced out, causing him to slightly turn to face her. "I never took the chance to thank you. You know, for last Monday night: the ride back to my hotel room, you helping me out in the parking lot with Dolph. I just, I just wanted to thank you. So, _thank you_."

This odd feeling of guilt starting flooding through Randy as he glared down toward his wrestling boots. "It was just an odd event of coincidences last night. I mean, I wasn't really looking to help anyone out or anything…"

"But you did help me out, a lot."

He shrugged his shoulders and only nodded his head slowly. "I have to go, I have a match." He announced and this time more quickly made his way around her. Mickie chewed down on her lips as she watched him leave.

* * * * *

Here he was: quickly pushing his way through all of the crew members who crowded the halls as he raced his way to his locker room. He had wanted nothing more now than to be alone. One word: alone. That was all he needed and then he would make it through the rest of the three hours.

Forcefully, he pushed opened the door of Legacy's locker room only to find the other two members already in the room. Cody had been sitting on top of one of the chairs whilst Ted had been standing beside the chair with a water bottle in hand.

Randy slightly sighed. He refused to say anything to the other two and only removed his black t-shirt. He had a match later tonight and he promised himself that his match would be all that was on his mind for the rest of the night.

"What's biting you?" Cody asked after he noticed Randy enter without saying a word – not to mention his face made it easy to tell something hadn't been right – Randy only simply shook his head.

"Are you alright, Randy?" Ted asked with a bit of concern as Randy tossed his t-shirt toward an empty corner of the room.

Randy sighed as he reached for a water bottle that was inside of his locker and took a long sip of the water. He needed something to drain his thoughts. Water didn't really help much, but it was all that he had.

"Look, I hate to break it to you…but Ted and I know what's biting at you." Cody had begun – instantly, Randy quickly turned toward the two with a confused look. How could they have known? He hadn't even been obvious about it. He covered up _everything_ he did that involved her. How did they know? Cody nodded his head in confirm. "Yep, we know. Ziggler told us."

_I'll kill him_, instantly Randy thought to himself as he grunted under his breath.

Ted noticed Randy hadn't instantly responded, causing Ted's brow to arch. "So…what did she say?"

Randy now looked even more puzzled. How did they know that he was even meeting with her? He hadn't even known. He just ran into her backstage – and he didn't even count that as much of a meeting being that he bailed out of it only a few minutes into the convo.

Randy bit down on his lip. It wasn't that anything was going on with him and the brunette, but he always felt like they had "something" going on that he had to hide from others. If they found out about how the reason that he had asked for their help to attack John, then he knew they just wouldn't think the same of him. They would think he was so vulnerable to her.

"C'mon Randy! What did Vickie say?" Cody exclaimed impatiently.

Randy's eyes slightly widened as he heard the word Vickie – he wondered if it was really _Mickie_, not Vickie. But he heard the "V" perfectly well. Now he hadn't a clue of what the two were talking about. So he only stood there confused. "About…?"

Ted shifted a short eye roll toward the question of Randy's that he found to be ridiculous. "About John, Randy. Are we even on the same planet anymore?"

Randy now had shifted an eye roll of his own. "Oh, _that_." He said carelessly as he closed his locker door. "…She wasn't upset." Simply Randy told them.

"She wasn't…what? Did you just say she wasn't upset, or…?" Cody asked back, puzzled.

"Yes. She wasn't upset." He repeated, shifted another eye roll. "Is that so hard to believe?" Both the men glanced toward each other before then looking toward Randy and nodded both their heads at the same time. Randy slightly smirked. "I guess I'm better than I thought then."

"Uh yeah, I'd say so!" Ted yelled out, partially in jealousy that Randy could just do what he had done to John – without Vickie even knowing Cody and Ted had anything to do with it also – without even a slap on the wrist. "Seriously, be honest. There must've been some sort of catch to all of this then right?"

Randy shook his head. "No catch at all, actually. I'm just her _favorite_ superstar, what do you expect?"

Ted shook his head as he threw his hands up in disgust. "Okay. Now that was just gross. Please, don't even share with me what you meant by that." Ted slowly backed away from the two as he headed toward the shower, leaving Cody and Randy to quietly cackle as Randy stepped toward where Cody had been sitting.

"Hey." Randy spoke toward Cody as he patted him on his shoulder. "What's on?"

Cody pointed toward the screen with a small smirk. "Divas' match." Was all that needed to be said before Randy quietly cackled – it amused him how much excitement Cody had received from these divas matches. Though Randy had been there too, back in his Evolution days.

"Interesting." Randy said as he saw a familiar looking blonde walking down the ramp.

Cody shook his head as he saw Kelly before another music then filled the arena. "Melina, eh?" A small smiled formed on Cody's lips as he nudged Randy in his gut. Randy only gestured a short eye roll. It hadn't been that she wasn't his type, she just wasn't his type. She actually was a close friend of his before – which made it hard for him to see her any other way than as friends – but he drifted apart from her, eventually.

Randy stared toward the screen and noticed a tiny, hyper brunette making her way down the ramp. Quickly Randy rubbed the back of his neck – he didn't want Cody to make any comment about Mickie, at all so he quickly began a conversation.

"What is this all for, anyway? Why are they having these Smackdown Divas here at Raw?" Randy asked.

Cody glanced up toward him. "Hello, it's for the draft pick." Cody answered him. "Chances are that we're either losing a diva or gaining one. That's my best guess, anyway."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "That's…great, I guess."

"Yeah, it is." Cody stated as the match had began. "I mean think about it – we could have Maryse on Raw." Randy slightly laughed toward the new expression that was on Cody's face. "Or think about this, Melina could go to Smackdown. Hey, even Mickie could go to Smackdown. Now, I know that would make you happy."

Randy's brow slightly arched. "Why would that make _me_ happy?"

"I don't know. Ted said that you weren't really too kind to her last night. So, I assumed you two were on bad terms?"

"No, we're not." Randy scoffed. "I was just toying around with her head. I wasn't being serious." The self proclaimed legend then gestured a short eye roll. "Besides, when exactly did Ted share this with you?"

"A few nights ago." Cody said uneasily. "Is there something I should know?" Randy's brow arched up, clueless to what Cody had been referring to. "...between you and _her_."

"Mickie?" Randy assumed and after Cody had remained silent, Randy knew that his assumption was correct. "No, no…_no_." He assured him. "There isn't anything going on between us. Except nothing at all. Nothing at all is what's going on between us – I don't even know her. I just don't hate her. But she's no different than any of the other divas, or anything. I mean, there's nothing going on between us-"

"I get it!" Cody announced to him with a small cackle. "Jeez, relax."

Randy shifted a short eye roll. "…I left something in Vickie's office. I'll be right back." Randy quickly made his way toward the door before giving Cody the opportunity to comment back as the door quickly closed behind Randy.

* * * * *

So, Randy had lied. But he just felt uncomfortable minute by minute being in there. He hadn't known why Cody brought up Mickie around him – why couldn't he talk more about Melina? Or Maryse? Or any of the _other_ divas…

"I cannot believe we've lost one of our Raw divas." Randy slightly turned his head toward a crew member who had been chatting with another crew member as they sipped their coffees. "I mean, she really was the best of the best and now she's on Smackdown?" The crew member shook his head in disappointment. "Raw really lost one of their bests, that's for sure."

Randy almost shrugged his shoulders before he continued walking – he had been heading toward the parking lot. He just needed some fresh air to collect his thoughts before his match. As he passed other crew members backstage, there was a certain blonde that he saw that caught his eye.

Her hands had been cupped in her face as Jillian held her closely and Layla stood by the two. "I just can't believe she's leaving. She was like…my closest friend on this brand and now she's gone…I just can't-"she couldn't even finish her words before she began sobbing again.

Randy drifted his eyes away from the three divas of Kelly, Jillian and Layla. It now was clear to him that one of the Raw divas had been drafted. But who? Obviously not any of the three divas he had just passed. Was it Beth? Was it Melina? He had been so clueless to who it was, though he was sure it was not Melina – what were the chances of the Women's Champion leaving Raw.

So that had only left one more. Beth. But his predictions of Beth had been shattered when he passed by the trio of Glamorella and their intern, Rosa Mendes.

"Santino, I'm getting so sick of all of this! You cost me _Miss Wrestlemania_! You have no idea how unlucky you are that I wasn't drafted to Smackdown because I will make you pay back for all that you've done to me last night." Beth tightly gripped on Rosa's wrist and practically dragged her away from the scene.

Randy's brow arched before Santino rubbed the back of his neck coolly when he saw the self proclaimed legend killer. "Women." Simply Santino said with a quiet laugh to hide how embarrassed he truly was. Randy quietly cackled before he continued walking down the hall toward the parking lot.

So, it hadn't been Beth. It hadn't been Rosa, or Kelly. It also hadn't been Layla, Jillian and he knew that it couldn't have been Melina – so then who was it? Who was the Raw Diva that was drafted?

His eyes slightly widened. Mickie? Was Mickie the diva that Kelly was crying over? Was Mickie the diva that the crew members were saying they had lost and probably the only reason Beth was still on Raw? Randy found himself needing more air, desperately as he quickened his steps.

The chances of Mickie being drafted started to seem very highly to Randy. All the other Raw divas he had seen, but not Mickie. Where was she? He began wishing that he stayed in his locker room longer to see the results of the divas match – but not as much as he began wishing that he would've just told Mickie the reason he had attacked Dolph…

Randy pushed through the doors that led to the parking lot as he loudly grunted into the air with all of his guilty thoughts eating away at him. Regrets of what he should have done but didn't.

He leaned his back against the wall and once the voices quieted in his head, he began hearing loud sobbing.

He turned his head to see Mickie James. Her head had been in her hands that were completely soaked with tears.

Randy's eyes widened – he knew it.

He slowly walked toward her, shaking his head along the way. "I know I've been an asshole. But that's just because I thought it was best that you know."

Mickie slowly removed her hands from her face to show that the little makeup she had been wearing at been smeared across her pale cheeks. When she noticed who it was she only shook her head and lifted her hands. "Randy? What're you talking about? Please, please just…not right now." She begged him. She hadn't been sturdy enough to play his mind games.

Once Randy saw her tear stained face, he knew it was true. He sadly sighed. "I always thought it would just be better if we didn't go down that route. Not even just not be friends but even it being best if we acted as if we didn't know each other at all. Like I never knew you existed."

Mickie glared up toward the night sky in disbelief. Why had he been treating her like this, _this time_? She looked like a wreck and he still hadn't even taken that in consideration, or so that had been what she felt. "Okay, I get it. Whatever was going on between us it's over."

After Mickie rolled her eyes and wiped away a tear, she placed her hands back over her face but Randy gently removed them from her face. "But that's what my problem is – I can't act as if you never existed. That's the reason I attacked Dolph. That's the reason I send you cold signals. I hate you for being in my head so much…but, something about you just makes me want to protect you."

Mickie sighed as she attempted to hold back her tears. "What does that all even mean, Randy?"

Randy lowered his hands toward her wrist and held her small wrists in his hands as he stepped closer toward her. Mickie stood puzzled before Randy softly kissed Mickie where one of her tears had been as her other tears had only been dried and stained her face.

Mickie closed her eyes in almost disbelief toward Randy before he softly kissed her on her neck and pulled away. He held each of his hands on her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against hers. His blue eyes stared into her browns. "I never took the chance to tell you that you're welcome for the other night." He said back to her – with an actual small smirk on his lips - before he eventually stepped away, slowly. "So, you're welcome." Randy added before then leaving.

Mickie wish she would've voiced something back, anything at all – but her voice had been lost at the feeling of Randy's touch.

* * * * *

Randy's hands had been placed on top of his lips. He wondered what had driven him to do such. Then once he saw the image of a once close friend of his crying near the door that led to the parking lot – it reminded him perfectly. _Mickie was leaving._

He wouldn't of had any other chance to get that off his chest, and even so that he had done it…he felt almost a few pounds lighter.

He slowly walked toward the diva who had been crying. "Hey."

The diva lifted her head and wiped away her tears as she attempted to smile at the sight of her old friend. "Hey, Randy." Her voice had been so shaky which made Randy instantly sigh. "I guess you heard the bad news, eh?"

Randy slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. She'll definitely be missed around here. I'm sure it's hard for you. You and Mickie were so close. For a lot of people, she was the last diva anyone thought was going to be drafted."

The diva whipped away a stray tear on her face. "Randy…Mickie isn't drafted. I am."

Randy shook his head in disbelief. "…What?" Quietly he said under her breathe.

Melina nodded. "It's true. I'm heading to Smackdown, I have to leave Raw and this is probably my last night here. I'm going to miss all my friends and even you…" the diva quickly buried her head into Randy's chest as she sobbed. Randy only stood in disbelief. Mickie _wasn't_ drafted. Melina slowly lifted her head. "R-Randy, are you okay? You're shaking..." Uneasily, she told him.

Randy's icy blue eyes had been glared down toward the ground. What had he just done?


	7. To Repay The Favor

**Chapters: To Repay The Favor.**

_He protected her; she would then defend him._

_*** * * * ***_

Once again, Randy found himself falling hard to the mat. It had only been a few moments into his singles match against Batista and he had been doing horrible. Randy guessed he probably had a few good hits on Batista earlier during the match, but Batista surely had plenty more.

As Randy struggled to make it to his feet, he noticed that he hadn't been thrown back to the ground by Batista this time around. Of course, the legend killer had been surprised – hoping that Batista was either giving him a break, or was in some sort of pain that gave Randy time to recover – Randy tightly gripped onto the ropes to make it back to his feet.

He barely could get a grip on what had been going on around him. All of the fans in attendence had been quite blurry, Randy couldn't make out a single face. Though he could hear loud cheering and see a slight image of fan's hands being thrown in the air.

Whilst Randy attempted to gain back a breathe, he was then only to be lifted by Batista – off guard – and then dropped by a powerful 'Batista Bomb'. After feeling a large aching pain strike through his spine, Randy lost his sight. He could barely hear the referee's three count before the bell had signaled the end to his match and Batista's arm was raised in victory.

Randy slowly turned to his side, aching in pain as he stayed down on the mat and Batista stood victoriously above him.

*** * * * ***

He stumbled his way through the backstage halls. Ted and Cody slowly – and quietly – walked behind him before Cody quickly ran up to catch up with Randy. "Hey, good match, Randy." He said in positive reassurance to the legend killer before he lightly patted him on the shoulder but Randy only flinched before yanking his shoulder away.

Ted grabbed onto Cody's arm to stop him in his steps whilst Randy continued walking. "Good match?" Ted echoed with eyes of disbelief as Cody innocentely shrugged his shoulder.

"Yes." Cody answered. "What did you expect me to say?"

"Obviously, not that Cody." Quickly, Ted retorted back before leaning in toward Cody. "Do you want him to think his match was good? Cody, he was being dominated by Batista for almost the entire fifteen minutes of the match. You want him to keep that up? He did horrible, don't make him think any different, genius." Ted whispered.

"Fine, then. Why don't you go and tell him that. I'm sure he'd love to hear your opinion, Ted." Cody challenged him as he pointed over toward Randy. Ted looked toward the direction that Randy was walking toward – he was half way down the hall and his hands were tightly curled in fist shapes. Ted knew that telling Randy was not a good idea, at all.

Randy continued to walk without Ted and Cody as he quickened his pace to purposely advoid the two – truly, he hadn't even cared about his match as the two assumed he did. Of course, he didn't like the fact that he lost, would anyone? But there was far much more on his mind that was more important than his match against Batista.

As he soon turned a corner leading to a hallway – which he first thought (and hoped) was deserted – he seen a familiar face. He stopped in his foot steps, noticing the loose, brunette curls and petite frame. She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She had been dressed out of her wrestling attire now and just in her regular clothes.

As if on cue, she lifted her head from the small coffee she held in her hands. She offered him a small smile once she noticed him standing in the same hall as she. Randy slightly smiled back before glaring down toward his boots.

Once his blues eyes drifted back up, she had been then standing in front of him. "Hey," kindly she began, "tough match, eh?"

He slowly nodded his head before a sigh emerged through his lips. "Look Mickie…" His mind then completely drifted away from the match that happened earlier. "I need you to…" he trailed off with a sigh, "…I need you to forget about what happened earlier."

"Randy, I don't care that you lost. I think you did great, honestly. Batista is a tough competitor, don't be so hard on yourself."

Randy lightly scoffed – not towards the petite brunette, but just the rememberance that Batista had won. How could he let that happen but as he eyes drifted back toward Mickie, he remembered just how that did happen. He couldn't focus on anything except for her for the entire fifteen minutes of the match and even the time before his match.

He rubbed his hands together. "No, Mickie." Randy shook his head as a sigh emerged through his lips. "I'm not referring to my match. I'm referring to what happened earlier…with us. Do you remember?" Randy leaned against a wall behind him whilst he lowered his head. "I need you to foget about that – forget that it ever happnened.

Mickie's brow arched. "Randy?"

"It was a mistake, Mickie. I didn't mean it, at all. That's why I did so horrible out there in the ring – I couldn't forgive myself for what I did or concentrate unless I knew that I told you this."

"Mistake?" She echoed.

He forced himself to nod as he bit down on his lip. "Yes." Quietly he said. "I was just…caught up in the moment. Looking back at it, I just wish I never did that." Mickie's brow eyes drifted down toward the arena's floor as she slowly nodded her head in response before throwing her hands up – as if telling herself she should have known – and then beginning to walk away. An urge – thankfully – forced Randy to grab onto her arm and pull her back to face him. "Wait! That's not what I meant!"

Mickie shook her head. "Then what did you mean, because I'm really getting sick of all these mix signals you've been giving me lately."

This was suppose to be easy for him: telling her that what he had done earlier was a mistake. Then he wouldn't have to risk seeming so vulernable – whether or not he was becoming quite vulernable. But it wasn't easy for him to lie to her. Lieing usually came very easy to him; now it just hadn't been so. He felt a soft palm touch his cheek once he didn't instantly answer her back. When he glanced up, he noticed it had been Mickie's touch. "It's okay, you can tell me…"

"No. It's not okay." He corrected her as he turned away from her touch. "You don't understand."

Mickie slowly shook her head as she drifted her eyes. "Just one reason, " she began quietly as Randy's brow arched upward, "…give me just one reason Randy why."

Randy sighed whilst shrugging his shoulders. "Mickie, I'm Randy Orton and you're Mickie James. What more reason do you need? You and I, we couldn't be more different – you couldn't be more off with what you think that you know about me."

"…I'm not looking for that. I'm not trying trying to make us out to be some sort of fairytale, I know we're _not_ that. We're probably anything but and I don't want to be that – I just know that we're something and I feel like you're always trying to break what we are, what we became…"

"Mickie, that's just it. We're not anything. Over the last past few days in your mind you've written me out to be this hero, but you have no idea what I've done recentely. That's why I know you don't know who I am, at all."

"Well, what is it that you've done?" Immediately, Randy hadn't responded to her as Mickie only sighed. "…I can handle it, Randy. Just tell me."

Mickie waited seconds, moments…all just to hear a response from the legend killer but after her loud grunt, she knew she wasn't going to anything from him. Anything at all.

She ran her fingers through he brown mane. "Okay." She released a short laugh of sarcasm toward the situation. "Fine. Forget it, Randy. You're far too complicated for me to get, right?" She gestured a long eye roll before she turned away from him and began to walk away.

Randy remained numb as he only watched her walk away….

*** * * * ***

…She hadn't spoken to him in three days. She barely left her hotel room at all. Chances of her running into him somewhere in the city were hightly and right now…she wasn't ready to take that risk. But today, she had left her hotell room. She honestly hadn't known where she was heading to whilst she was now driving in her car – she had just gripped the wheel and drove in a direction as if she had known.

Eventually however, she had arrived at a tall, white building. Walking into the also white painted room and then soon, she was _here_: sitting on a small, metal black chair beside him with her head lowered down toward the ground.

She hadn't said anything since the almost entire ten minutes she had been sitting here with him. His eyes had been tightly closed and she had been toying around with her fingers.

"You know. It's okay to talk to me. I'm not going to bite you, or anything."

She heard his voice as she lifted her head and noticed his eyes had been now opened, though it looked like it was a struggle for him just to keep them opened. Mickie forced a cackle out of her mouth. "Good one." She whispered back toward him.

"It's been a week, I didn't even think you were going to show." He told her honestly as Mickie bit down on her lip feeling guilty for not visiting him sooner, but the sight of seeing him in a hospital bed had been what she feared most. "…_But_, I am glad that you did come."

"Yes, of course." She slightly smiled. "Has anyone else stopped by to visit you, yet?"

He shrugged his shoulders, slowly. "My family has, of course. None of the superstars have dropped by yet." He then quietly laughed, "Then there's Maria, she keeps promising that she will. But she has yet to. I think she's just scared to see me like this, you know. Which I understand why she would be…"

Mickie sighed. "John, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He asked, puzzled.

She threw her hands in the air. "For this…for all of this! You have to be stuck in a hospital for weeks! You don't deserve this, John."

John slightly cackled. "And, this is your fault, I'm assuming? Mickie, unless you somehow dressed up and cloned yourself into three guys last Monday night…then the blame shouldn't be on you."

Mickie's brow arched. "Three guys?" John gestured a short nod in retort. "So, you know who attacked you? You _saw_ them?" John struggled to shrug his shoulders and then winced at the instant pain of just doing such. Mickie slowly shook her head in disbelief. "John! Have you told anyone this?" John remained only silent as Mickie loudly sighed. "John!"

"Mickie, please…"

"I cannot believe you know who attacked you and you haven't said a word to anyone about who it was. What are you gettng some sort of deal out of keeping quiet? Are they good friends to you? What can be so 'important' that you haven't spilled about this?"

"You don't understand. If I told who it was, I'd never be able to get my pay back again this – they would only be suspended by Vickie and then probably switched to a different brand, I'm sure. Besides, it's no one else's problem but my own. I don't need Vickie's help, or anyone elses."

Mickie shook her head, this reminded her of how stubborn John could be – he'd take an attack from three guys and wouldn't spill a name because of petty reasons as such.

"That sounds pretty utterly ridiculous, John." She told him, but he refused to offer her a retort in retort. "…Fine. If you're not going to tell anyone, then can you at least spill a name or two to me?"

He quietly cackled. "So you can tell Vickie about it…no Mickie. I don't want her knowing, or anyone else. Not even you." A sigh emerged through Mickie's lip as John chewed down on his bottom lip. "That is _unless_, you can keep this between only you and I…"

As much as the petite brunette had wanted to know, she forced herself to shake her head. "No, I probably couldn't." She honestly told him. "In the last past few days, I've been through so, so much. I doubt I could even handle the weight of carrying any type of secret, at all. Especially one as big as this."

John nodded, appreciating her honestly. "Why, what's been troubling you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Where do you want me to begin? I haven't exactly the best relationship with my dad. In fact, it's pretty awful. I haven't spoken to him in weeks and the guilt of it all has just been eating at me everytime I'm alone. Melina is the only person who understands being she has just as a horrible relationship with her mum as I do my dad. But, now she's been drafted – which is just _great_." Mickie gestuerd a long eye roll. "And on top of ti all, there's Randy…" she heard herself say and then instantly stop as she drifted her eyes down toward her lap.

"Okay. You and your dad having a bad relationship, not so suprising…no offense. Melina being drafted, eh, we'll talk that out later. But, d-did you just say Randy…as in Randy Smith? Randy Wilson….Randy Jacobs?"

Mickie ran her fingers through her brown mane. "It's nothing, John." She told him.

"I would hope so." Instantly, John said back before noticing Mickie had remained silent which forced him to believe that it obviously was not what she had proclaimed it to be – he knew that something was troubling her which forced him to ask her the one question that he really hadn't wanted to. "Do you…uh…want to talk about it?"

Mickie sighed. "I just…I don't know. He's just easily gets under my skin."

"Figuratively, right?" John quickly asked her, causing Mickie to glare toward him with narrowed eyes as he slightly smiled. "Sorry, continue…"

"Well, I just…I really don't know how to explain us. Heck, if there is even an us at all. I mean there use to be, or so I thought. But now there just isn't an us at all and it's just really weird, you know? Like…ever since this time in the parking lot – John, I really wish you could've been there to see it. Randy actually brutally tore Dolph to pieces when he was being a huge jerk to me."

"I don't find that so hard to believe." John shifted an eye roll in annoyance, causing Mickie's brow to arch but he offered her a warm smile shortly after. "Sorry. So, Randy helped you out with Dolph, you say?" He asked her, as if he had been completely shocked by this all.

Mickie nodded her head. "Yes, he did. But since then…he's been giving me mix signals, constantly. Some days, he's really, really cold. Like he regrets ever helping me out in the parking lot. Other days, he's so warm and sweet, actually. Or at least one night he was…"

"Really? Do tell." He quietly cackled.

"…It's…stupid, really. It was just the night of the draft. I think everyone had their minds elsewhere and Randy just acted on an impulse."

"Well, what exactly did he do then?"

"…Would you hate me if I told you I honestly don't want to talk about that part with you?"

John slightly cackled. "Only if you wouldn't hate me if I told you I honestly do not think I want to hear that part, anyway." Mickie eventually broke out into a small cackle of her own. "But seriously Mickie, whatever it is that you're referring to…I really just think you shouldn't dread on it so much. I mean, this is Randy Orton we're talking about. The same guy who broke your friend's heart not too long ago, remember? I'm sure Kelly does."

Mickie gestured a long eye roll. "He's not the same as he use to be-"

"He didn't change, Mickie! He doesn't change. He can't change!" A questionable expression rubbed off on Mickie's face toward John's outburst as a sigh merged its way through John's lips. "I wish you knew, Mickie. But, you just have to believe me when I tell you that he doesn't change and he never will. He is the most cruelest, heartless being that I've ever met."

Mickie's eyes drifted down toward her lap toward the words that John had spoken. "I um, I just remembered that I promised Candice I meet her up for lunch so…" Instantly, Mickie then stood to her feet.

"Wait, Mickie. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's fine. It's fine, really." Mickie said with an added sigh and short shrug. "I just don't want to be late and keep Candice waiting. So, I'll…I'll talk to you later, okay?" She quickly made her way toward the door whilst hearing John's voice call her name once more, and than twice but she hadn't turned around to face him – she hadn't known why Johns' opinion about Randy had hurt so much, but it did.

Mickie felt like she had been defending Randy more than taking John's advice.

But, she felt like John didn't know Randy like she did. If Randy was really so bad for her, then why did he help her that night in the parking lot? Why did he offer her a ride home? So perhaps he gave her mix signals. But she began to wonder why she even complained about such – Mickie never had been one that settled for anything that was predictable…

*** * * * ***

**Poor confuzzled Randy. ): He's like THEHARDEST for me to not make AU. :| it's so frustrating, lol. But I hope you all enjoy it. I was too lazy to check for mistakes, lols – sorry – but I did use spell check. (:**


	8. A Little Bit Of Pain

**Author's Notes: Thanks to anyone who is still reviewing this story and new reviewers as well. I'm not growing tired of the story but I haven't written a part that I'm crazy about but I'm going to try my best to note give up and continue writing because the reviews are very, very sweet and keep me writing. Thanks so much you guys, ily all. (:**

*** * * * ***

He held his head low. All he could hear were voices. They hadn't been the usual voices he claimed to hear. Instead the voices had been of his own.

What he said to Mickie earlier had been burning a hole through his gut – he felt partially guilty for what he said and foolish for saying such. This all had distracted him from what he should be doing: having a good time…

Cody ran behind Randy placing a hand on his shoulder causing to slightly flinch before lazily turning in Cody's direction. "Hey Randy." Cody said, offering him a warm smile.

"Hey." Randy said back as he turned his head away from Cody whilst Cody took a seat on a barstool beside Randy.

"Hey, why aren't you out there?" Cody nodded his head toward the cluttered dance floor.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as he took a long sip of a shot glass that sat in front of him, his sip soon resulted in him finishing his entire glass in one gulp before he placed the glass back on the table.

Cody quietly cackled. "Someone's thirsty, eh?"

Randy gestured a short eye roll toward the small smirk on Cody's lips. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to, I think it's pretty clear what's been eating up at you…ever since your match against Dave, you just been out of it, you know? You haven't been the same Randy Orton."

Instantly, Randy's brow shot up as a single name flooded his thoughts. "…Dave?" He echoed. "You think I'm worried about him? I'm not. Not at all." The self proclaimed legend killer corrected him. "In fact, between you and I, my match against Dave last week shouldn't have even counted as a win for him. I didn't give it my all like I could have…-"

Cody quickly waved his hands in the air coolly, hinting Randy to hush his talking as Randy's brow instantly arched until seeing the sight of two familiar figures heading toward him. Randy groaned under his breathe as he tilted his head in a different direction. "Hey Dave, hey Candice. What are you two doing here?" Cody asked.

"Well, I'm here with a friend and I ran into Dave here who promised me he'd buy me a drink." Candice briefly explained to Cody before playfully glaring toward Dave who chuckled before paying the cost of her drink and then handing it toward her. "Thanks, Dave." A smile made its way on Candice lip before she walked off.

"So, how are you?" Cody asked whilst Dave stepped past him and stood in front of Randy who had been glaring toward his empty shot glass – anything to keep his attention away from _him_.

"Hey, sorry about the match a few nights ago." Dave gestured a short and innocent shrug. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought…eh?"

Randy's icy blue colored eyes slightly narrowed as he slowly drifted his eye up toward Dave. "Don't be a jerk about it, Dave. You and I both know I didn't give you my best."

"Randy, the match was what it was. I won, you lost – let's not bicker about it and just accept it and move on."

Cody instantly stood up from his bar stool and lightly smiled. "Hey, I have a great idea! How about we all just order some drinks, I'll even pay!" Desperately, the superstar suggested once noticing Randy slowly standing up from his bar stood and pushing Cody aside who only sighed in defeat.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Dave?"

Dave quietly chuckled whilst adding a short shake of his head. "Look, I didn't come over here to get under your skin, Randy. I came over here hoping to peace things up-"

"There is nothing needed to be peace'd up!"

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I thought I was doing the right thing by coming over here and now you're taking all your frustrations out on me! I'm _sorry_ you're so bitter about losing your match against me, but the match was what it was, Randy. Next time, try harder." Dave gestured a short shrug as Randy glared down toward his feet. "And for now, I think you and I both know who the better man of us two is."

Slowly, Randy's blue eyes drifted up toward Dave. The legend killer hadn't known why he was burning up so much inside. He first thought it had just been for the disliking he had for Dave. He lost his friendship with him several months ago and Dave acted as if he was perfectly fine without being friends with him, as if he could continue surviving even without their friendship – as good as their friendship once was.

The words Dave spoke to him were almost like a challenge – a challenge Randy could not turn down. That voice in his head made him so competitive to always be the better man perhaps the alcohol he had drunken not too much earlier had played a role in his next act but before Dave could turn away, the self proclaimed legend killer instantly launched forward toward Dave.

Cody quickly attempted to pull one away from each other whilst Randy delivered hard shots to Dave as Dave attempted to do the same to Randy any chance he could get – the two fought like animals as Randy drew his arm away from Cody's grip as Cody attempted to get Randy away from Dave.

Randy watched Dave being dragged away by Shane and shortly after, the legend killer felt a grip softly pull him away from the chaotic scene – Randy would've stood his ground and quickly drew his arm out of the grip but the sight of Dave's nose that was beginning to drip blood left him almost numb.

He hadn't understood how this became this, so, so quickly…it was almost as if he had no control over what he had done – the voices lead him to do such unexplainable acts but it wasn't the voices who had to surfer with the horrible images of the 'after' events; it was Randy.

*** * * * ***

Wincing in pain to the cold feeling, the self proclaimed legend killer attempted to swipe away the hand only for him to hear a quietly muttered "it's okay, it's okay" in retort – the legend killer attempted to open his eyes and eventually, he was able to as he lazily opened one eye before the other.

The room was blurry and he couldn't make out anything. His body had been laid out on a small couch of a room.

Sighing under his breathe, he attempted to lift himself up only to wince more in response to the pain that stroked through his ribs which he soon tightly held. "You're still too weak." He hadn't known where the voice came from. "Just lie down and rest."

Despite the voice being soft, he guessed that it was Cody – nothing else made much sense, he didn't recognize the voice or remember why he was in so much pain as he was. "…My head." The legend killer angrily grunted as he lightly touched a large bump on his head and drew his hand quickly away at the pain it caused for him just to do that.

Quietly, the voice chuckled. "Yeah, you do have quite the bruise, there." Randy felt a hand softly rub his forehead. The hand hadn't touched where the large bump had been but instead the areas around it. Randy instantly loved the feeling that slightly took away the pain as he slowly drifted his eye up toward where the hand had been and then eventually toward the figure. "…Mic…Mickie?"

She slightly smiled. "Glad to see you still have your vision. Not sure what else you will have left after tonight." The petite brunette diva told him as she sat the ice bag on a table near the couch and sat her hands on top of her lap.

Randy looked at the diva on sat on the arm of the couch. "I don't get it…what're you doing here?"

The petite brunette's brow arched. "Are you joking?" The self proclaimed legend killer remained silent though his eyes widened with such a question – he truly had been clueless of everything around him, how could he be joking at such a time? "Okay. Does the night club earlier remind you of anything? The bar…Dave…?"

"Yes, actually now that you bring that I up I do remember a lot. I remember kicking Dave's ass for a good few moments. Then, I remember being pulled out of the club by Cody and passing out in the back of his car…that's why I don't understand why you're here."

Mickie gently rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, did you say…Cody?" He gestured a short nod. "Cody didn't pull you out of the club, Randy. Somewhere in the mob of people, I think he got lost? Anyway, _I_ dragged you out of the club. You were in my car, not his." Randy's eyes drifted down toward the ground of what seemed to be a hotel room. Mickie slowly shook her head. "Oh my gosh…" Quietly, she began, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Slowly, Randy's blue eyes drifted back up toward the petite diva as his eyes stared directly into brown ones. "What exactly are you trying to get me to believe?"

"I'm not trying to get you to believe anything; I'm only telling you what happened. You did pass out in the back of the car and then you woke up here, I didn't know where to take you. Everyone in the night club had been standing beside Dave and I didn't want you to hurt him anymore. I knew that wasn't you back there."

Randy playfully chuckled, quietly. "Oh, that was me. Surely it was. That's one thing that I actually _can_ remember."

"You know that's not what I meant." Mickie gestured a short eye roll. "That wasn't you in character. You're nothing like that." Randy's eyes drifted down toward where Mickie had softly rubbed his hand – whilst she flinched toward the cold touch his hand – Randy glared up toward Mickie.

He hadn't the idea of why she was here. Was it true what she was telling him? He hadn't the idea of why she was helping him. Had she not remembered how he treated her on Monday night? It all puzzled the legend killer.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting, Cody. It's just, I couldn't stand there and watch you two tear each other apart. I get so, so sick of people telling me that you're this type of guy, or that type of guy, Randy. I know that you're not…"

Randy heard her words and he actually had listened to her. He allowed her to continue talking, explaining to him that he struggled to show the best of himself to others and claimed that she hadn't known why but she knew that it was true – this told Randy that perhaps she knew _too_ much about him. The sight of her messy curls and faded make up had driven him crazy. He would never be able to get this gorgeous and very quite mysterious girl out of his head, it was simply impossible, _unless…_

Mickie's words could no longer be heard as Randy drowned her lips with his. Randy wrapped his hands around Mickie's wrist not allowing her to pull back from the kiss even if she had wanted.

The legend killer lowered his arms down toward Mickie's waist – wrapping his arms around her petite frame – and then helped her stand to her feet. He guided her toward a direction that eventually led to a single bed in the room of the hotel room.

Randy lowered Mickie down toward the bed leaving her to fall down on top of the blanket. She slowly drifted her eyes up toward the self proclaimed legend killer who towered over top of her as she tried to read through his icy blue eyes that glared down toward her.

He hadn't met Mickie's gaze, instead his eyes had been watching Mickie's petite frame with hungry eyes. He knew that this would work. He knew that all along, _this_ was all that he wanted. He felt that he just wanted one night with her and it would be no different than anyone else.

Quickly, Randy fell on top of Mickie. He kissed her along her neck before he removed his own t-shirt from his body. With his eyes closed – it all had felt perfect to the legend killer. It was as if all his problems were being answered but as he slowly opened his eyes once more and stared down toward the petite diva who laid underneath him, all his unexplainable problems had almost instantly returned back.

He glared at her. He could sense that even though she was here with him now, she still had innocence about her. So much innocence that made Randy questioned was this really want he wanted? He had always been a heartbreaker but he had never had such a challenge of a heart to break.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer whilst he paused to collect his thoughts. She inched toward him and kissed him along cheeks but Randy only inched away from her. Mickie attempted to kiss him once more but Randy tilted his head in another direction.

The petite brunette's brow arched up as Randy slowly faced in her direction. "…You're so beautiful." He told her, quietly as he watched her – it was almost as if he was saying it more out loud to himself and not just to flatter her. He was beginning to feel regret – a surprising burst of regret.

A small smile formed its way on her lips as she leaned forward toward Randy though the legend killer firmly held her back from doing so. Randy tilted his head away from her only to feel Mickie still find a way to place her lips against his once more.

Randy hadn't pulled away this time. He believed that he _could_ do this. Randy had been in similar situations with other girls who had almost the same innocence. He broke hearts before and if he wanted to break free from the girl who had drove him crazy for days then his answer was right here.

He kissed her more dominantly and forcefully this time as if he was searching for the light that would free him away from this all. Randy wasn't the type of guy that was vulnerable yet that had been exactly what he had been since she came into his life. He needed to break free from it.

The legend killer ran his fingers through her hair, kissed her harder, lightly held onto her waist and attempted get that feeling that it was all over. That whatever they had going on between each other would be over by the following next morning, but it all remained from being so…the remembrance of her innocence, the pain of what would happen the following morning…he just couldn't do it.

Loudly groaning, Randy slid off the bed in defeat.

The petite brunette slowly sat up as Randy paced around the room. He walked back toward the bed and quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt and slid it over his chest – he began feeling a pain in his rib as he did so.

Mickie glared toward him puzzled. "…Did I do something…wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Quickly he spat back as he searched around the living room area for his jacket. The petite diva glanced down toward her lap before jumping down from the bed and following him in the area.

She ran her fingers through her brown mane. "Sorry. I just thought that was what we both wanted to do."

"It was." The legend killer groaned a flustered sigh as he continued to search around for his leather jacket but couldn't spot it anywhere in sight.

"If you're looking for your jacket, it's over there…near the pillow on the couch." A short sigh of relief emerged through Randy's lips as he walked toward the direction of the couch and grabbed a hold of the jacket that had been where Mickie said it was. "Does this mean you're…leaving?"

The legend killer slightly paused before eventually slipping one arm into his jacket sleeve and then the other. "Don't take this the wrong way but, I can't do this. Not with you."

Mickie glanced down toward the floor. It hadn't even been that doing this was that important to her but once he said 'don't take this the wrong way' she immediately couldn't imagine _not_ taking it the wrong way. She rubbed her arm with her hands whilst she leaned her back against the wall. "I just thought that…"

"I know what you thought but honestly, it's not like that, Mickie." He told her as he adjusted the collar of his jacket to his liking.

She muttered a quiet cackle as if saying to herself, she should have known. "Of course, it's not. What was I thinking? It's not like I'm a Kelly, or a Stacy Keibler."

The brow of the legend killer instantly arched as he glared in disbelief toward her. "Kelly? Stacy? Mickie, you should consider yourself lucky." The petite diva shook her head at his words – how should she consider herself lucky? This man couldn't even stand to be around her. He wanted nothing to do with her. She swiped a piece of hair out of her face. "Unlike some others, I actually did care about you enough to stop when I could. I don't want you to handle what they had to handle."

"What…what are you talking about?" Had been all she could retort back to him.

"I know you thought that I'd be here tomorrow morning if we did that but you don't know that. I could've continued it and left the next morning and then how would you handle all of that? How would you deal?"

Slowly, the brunette shook her head. "…I know that you wouldn't have left, Randy."

Randy muttered a slight cackle whilst he walked toward her. "I guess you really do know every move I'm going to make, so Mickie, I guess you know what my next move is." The legend killer then turned in the direction toward the door and as he reached for the door knob, the brunette had appeared in front of him.

"Save it!" She grunted under her breathe and then walked out of the door before he could. The legend killer could hear her feet flying down the fleet of stairs before she slammed the door in his face.

His head lowered down toward the ground, almost feeling regret…

He hadn't understood it. How could he feel regret for doing something of the such? He actually stopped it all for her. It felt like hell to him to stop but he did knowing that it would feel even more worst if he had left the next morning and she would've waken up alone in the hotel bed by herself.

.He knew she would be dealing with excessive baggage if he was to leave the next morning but he would also feel slightly guilty and hurt for doing the such. He just couldn't sleep with her meaning if he had to leave her the next morning whilst she was asleep; it really had been unfair to him being that he knew if he spent just one night with her – only one night – it would answer all the problems, he could rid her out of his head with a one night stand like he had done before with any other girl…

But it just didn't happen. He couldn't even get any satisfaction out of kissing her. In his head had been almost an imaginary list of things crossed out that he had attempted to do to keep her out of his head – he tried being cold to her countless of times and none of it had worked and he had felt that if he had slept with Mickie then he would get what he wanted and she would be out of his head but he couldn't do it which made him question what was left to do…

He couldn't find a way to get her out of his head. To get this crazy drive – which he first thought was only sexual - he had for her to stop. The moments when he was alone with her he could never understand why they were so important or why the moments when he wasn't with her were the moments she remained present in his head.

…And if he couldn't get this one diva – this diva that he swore to everyone was no different than any other diva – out of his head than maybe somewhere in the self proclaimed legend killer's head had been a place specially made just for Mickie's spot in his head.


	9. Carry Me Through

carry me through.

_an addiction is like any other drug and every addiction needs to be counseled. _

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright. I've got this friend, right? And, my friend has been 'bothered' by this girl who he works with. He doesn't exactly hate her but he isn't really crazy about her, either. To him – she's just different than anyone else and that's been enough to have him clinging on to her for awhile. But he can't exactly, you know…sleep with her, because he knows how it will end in the morning and to his surprise, he for once just doesn't want that. He tried to explain it to her, but it didn't exactly work out. She kind of just, well freaked out and-"

"Whoa whoa, rewind. You told some girl you didn't want to sleep with her?" Cody spat out as he sat his soda down on the night stand and sat up from the sofa. He seemed to definitely not care about interrupting Randy's "perfect little story" because in his mind, this needed to be said.

"No, no it wasn't even like that." The legend killer protested. Why couldn't Cody just listen for just three seconds? Then as Randy frowned, he had caught on to what he said and quickly shook his hands in defense. "Wait a minute, I said _my friend_, remember?"

Ted gestured an eye roll of annoyance. How long was this game going to carry on? "Okay, pull the plug already, Randy. Cody and I…we're not idiots, okay?" Ted glanced over toward Cody who was nodding his head, agreeing to what Ted had said – Ted then gestured another eye roll. "Okay," Ted said uneasily (forcing himself to look away from Cody) "_I_ am not an idiot. I know you're talking about you and you-know-who."

You-know-who? How did he know about you-know-who? Randy didn't even remember telling him about you-know-who – in fact, you-know-who wasn't even Ted's business to know. She was his you-know-who, not Ted's.

As Randy quietly sighed, Ted placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Yes, I know and it's okay, man. I mean, come on, it was pretty obvious don't you think?"

So perhaps Randy wasn't the best at hiding it…

"And, it's quite fine with me," Ted began, "you can date or sleep with or not sleep with whoever you want. Besides, I had a feeling that you two had something going on – I mean, the stares, the awkward silences…You and Kelly make it pretty obvious, man."

What? The legend killer's eyes grew 100 times larger than they were before as he tossed Ted's hand away from his shoulder and stood up from the sofa. "Who?" In anger and shock, Randy exclaimed out.

Ted raised his hands up in innocence. "Come on. You said you don't like her but you don't exactly hate her. I mean that sounds a lot like Kelly to me, right Cody?"

Just as Cody was planning on nodding his head in agreeance or to add in his two cents, Randy had shot Cody a death glare that instantly had the superstar innocently glaring down toward his lap in complete silence.

_This_ was why Randy didn't open up – _this _was why he used 'my friend' excuses when he was going through struggling times.

The self proclaimed legend killer gestured an eye roll. "I cannot believe you'd even say that-"

"If I could make an input," the weird outburst had came from Cody who was slowly drifting his head up with courage, "…I say sleep with her, I mean…I would."

With his blue eyes narrowed, Randy bit down in his lip knowing he heard more than enough from the two. "That's it-"

"Wait a minute, Randy. I think young Cody here actually has a good point." A proud smile whipped on the lips of Cody whilst an expression – as if saying "what?!" – smeared off on Randy's face. "I mean, her and Dave are pretty close. Wow, revenge really is sweet."

…And to what: have her clinging on him the next day reminding him of everything they had done and how she thought it was more than what it was? Yeah, not happening.

After deciding that now he truly had heard more than enough for his liking, the legend killer ran his fingers down his face whilst releasing a long breathe along the way. "Guys," Randy began as he looked toward Ted and Cody and tried his best to not completely RKO them (by now, it was hard not to do), "I think I've got more than all the advice I needed for the night."

Now an expression of both shock and disbelief was being worn on Cody's face who didn't seem to quite read between the lines. "You sure? 'Cause, I really could help you out with plotting this whole Kelly and Dave scam, if you need it-"

"No, no I'm fine." The legend killer insisted – hearing Kelly and Dave's names right now was making it even harder for him to not attack Cody – Randy walked toward the door of the hotel room and held it widely open so that the two superstars could take their leave.

Both glanced toward each other and slowly made their way toward the door, they wore expression as if saying "what did we do that was so wrong?"

"It's really been a pleasure having a talk with you, boys." With a small smirk Randy said before shutting the door once the two were completely out of the hotel room.

As he listened to the pitters and the pats of Ted and Cody's feet running down the steps of the hotel building, Randy had slid his back against the hotel door.

So, the release of having this all off his mind and some good advice in return wasn't going to be what he would receive tonight, would it? Instead he would have just an even more painful headache than he had before. Where had it all gone wrong? Where had been the wrong turn? Where had he got involved with this?

In reality – they were two worlds apart. He went his way and she went his. But at the state he was at now, he was wondering just what type of world he lived in because she had become as much apart of him as the voices inside of his head.

**-**

She crawled onto the warmer side of her bed – yes her bed, not some random trashy hotel bed that was only good for causing tears – the light had been turned off and it had been quiet in the room. Great, they were gone not only had that made it easier for Mickie to sneak into their hotel room without having to explain why she was coming in so late, but it was also easier for Mickie to get a good night rest now.

Loving the peace of it all, the brunette closed her eyes and cuddled with the pillow that laid underneath her head. She loved this all. She loved it.

"Guys suck!"

…What?

Without even needing to lift her head up – though she definitely wasn't planning on doing that – the brunette recognized the voice. It never had been a screeching voice before but now it sounded more screeching and annoying than ever before.

"They take your heart step on it a million times, crush it into pieces, tape it back together and then step on it again – the same process repeats over and over again and you know what they do next?"

Was this convo really going to happen…at an ungodly 1 AM? Geez, did this raven haired diva even believe in what some Americans call _sleep_.

The brunette further pushed her head into the pillow to drown out the sounds as the raven haired diva pounced on the bed and removed one heel from her foot and then the other followed by removing the hair band that once kept her hair in a tight neat bun.

"Well, do you? Do you?"

_Come on_, Mickie thought to herself. Seriously, if there had been some type of large object next to Mickie then Candice wouldn't be such a safe diva right now. The brunette blinked as she huffed and lazily lifted her body up and rested her back on the headboard of the bed. "No, Candice. What do they do?" Dryly, Mickie asked with a bored and angry gaze.

"I'll tell you what they do. They crush your heart and step onto it like…like they don't even care!" The raven haired diva suddenly broke into some sort of scene you'd see in a romance film – she crashed down on her knees and buried her face with her hands and made these weird sobbing noses.

Funny thing had been her face was still completely dry, which told Mickie that Candice would be fine in time – this wasn't like her case with Jeff, where she was broken for months. Speaking of Jeff…

"Um, who are we talking about here?" The brunette asked.

"Evan!" The raven haired diva cried out as if Mickie should have known. Mickie glared around the room puzzled and then a sudden spark had hit her – oh Evan, of course. How could she forget it, he was on the plane the same time where a certain someone had been on the jet as well. Great, now she had a reminder of him as if that was what she needed. "Why me, Mickie? Why me?" Miserably, Candice cried out.

Okay, her life wasn't hell. She was one of the most beautiful divas if not one of the most beautiful women in the world. She could get anyone she wanted and she was letting _Evan_ break her down? Not that he wasn't a great guy but to Mickie, he was still the new guy. He was just the kid from ECW and Candice was a former Women's Champ, A Playboy Cover girl and a family household name.

Do the math and see which one should really be heart broken over the "break-up".

Even though Mickie wasn't really good at this "comforting" thing – Kelly was much better when it came to counseling than she ever could be – the brunette kneeled down beside Candice and wrapped both her arms around Candice's frame as Mickie laid her head on her shoulder.

"I mean, what did I do so wrong? I took all the advice from that stupid dating guide magazine – I didn't even text him more than twice a day. I didn't 'magically show up' to places I knew he would be at. I sacrificed so much for him, for us – and when I want to move on to a dating level instead of being just "cuddle buddies" then he tells me that he doesn't want a relationship right now."

…._Nice Evan_, the brunette thought.

Candice dried her face with the back of her palm. "I mean, is it me? Am I not his type? Am I not thin enough, or young enough for _him_ because he's just oh so 'perfect'."

The thing about Candice was that if she was heartbroken once it was hard for her to ever love someone else the right way again. Jeff had been her first real true love though because of Jeff's days of wanting to be in the WWE and days of not wanting to, the relationship never worked out – this made it difficult for Candice to ever just be herself again in a relationship.

She was either giving in too much or not giving in enough,

It saddened Mickie a lot that even a beautiful girl like Candice could allow herself to break this much.

"Do you know how it feels, Mickie?"

The brunette glared around the hotel room puzzled as she waited for a further explanation from Candice but received nothing. "Uh, know exactly how what feels…?"

"_It_, Mickie." The brunette quietly sighed to show she still was unsure on what in the world Candice was referring to. "Heartbreak! Being heartbroken by lousy guy. Being…_rejected_."

Perfect word, Candice.

The brunette didn't like to be the one that cried on other's shoulders. She never had been close to anyone except for Trish and at a time Maria – though after Smackdown! "stole" their amazing friendship, Mickie found it hard to open up to anyone. She rather cry to herself than cry in front of anyone even once.

The desperate look on Candice face however made Mickie want to open up – Candice just wanted an answer, she just wanted an answer to show she was not alone and to what Candice thought of Mickie who was a beautiful and strong woman to of actually been rejected even once would probably make Candice not think so low of herself as she was now.

The brunette chewed down on her lip. "Actually Candice, there's something I do need to tell you…" The raven haired diva suddenly perked up not only was she hoping that Mickie would tell her that she could relate to how she was feeling right now but she was excited that Mickie would actually have girl talk with her – which Mickie didn't do as much as Candice did with Kelly.

Just as the brunette began to speak out…

"Hey girlies!" The bubbly, loud exclaim had came from an entering Kelly Kelly who seemed to not get the memo that today was not a day for smiles and giggles when 2/3 of the women in the room seemed to be at their lowest but in her hand had been a large box of pizza as she slipped off her jacket.

Candice wiped away a strap tear on her face with her thumb before pointing toward the pizza box. "What's that?"

The blonde glimpsed down toward the box that she held in her hand. "It's pizza." Proudly, she told her with her winning grin.

The raven haired diva gestured an eye roll. "Yes, obviously it is but why do you have it? Who shows up to a hotel room at 1AM with a box of pizza?" Perhaps any other time Candice would just be happy to have pizza – it was one of her guilty pleasures – but now she just had been in a bitchy mood and anyone who was smiling was becoming her biggest enemy.

"Well, I was actually saying hi to one of my friends Heidi that works next to the Pizza Parlor. When she went home, the guy Eddie from the Pizza Parlor spotted me heading to my car and insisted on giving me a free box of pizza – I told him just a slice would be fine, but he insisted that I was too good for just a slice." The blonde innocently shrugged her shoulders. "Sweet, isn't it?"

Candice growled as she glimpsed away. Bitter much? In Candice's defense, it was just annoying that everything always seemed to go Kelly's way – she had only had her heart broken once and even that didn't even out to the number of guys who practically jumped hoops for her on an every day basis.

The blonde pouted. "Aw, don't be that way, Candy-cakes. I'm of course going to give you guys a slice too." The blonde sprinted toward the bed and pounced on top of the bed causing a long shake which both the divas seemed to just gesture eye rolls about as she squeezed a spot in between Mickie and Candice who were biting their tongues. Kelly held out the pizza box in front of the two. "See, it's still warm." She told as she opened the box.

Candice drifted her eyes away and raised her hands. "I'm not really hungry." The raven haired diva didn't want 'Eddie's pizza to Kelly' – she wanted her own pizza from some Italian guy who thought she was cute enough to have a free entire box of pizza. Kelly shrugged her shoulders and then glanced toward Mickie who simply shook her head in retort. "Suit yourselves, then." With another shrug the blonde said and then dove into a slice of pizza for herself. The divas gestured eye rolls that Kelly hadn't noticed. "So," the diva began as she loudly chewed on her pizza, "Whatcha' two talking about?"

The raven haired diva sighed as she tried to be positive about having Kelly around. "Well, Mickie was actually sharing with me a very dramatic experience that she went through." The brunette glared toward Candice – she didn't know which was more annoying: Candice's exaggeration or Kelly's chewing. The blonde's eyes widened in interest. "Go ahead, Micks."

The tiny diva rubbed at the back of her head, "Um-"

"Oh my gosh, I want to hear." Kelly hyperly exclaimed as she pounced on her knees and sat down her slice of pizza.

"Well then shh, and maybe she will tell us." Candice told her as she was equally excited for hearing the story as well. 'Sorry' the blonde diva mouthed before gesturing with her lips that they were now sealed and 'threw away the key'.

_So, I pretty much tried to sleep with Randy and that didn't go to well, quite frankly he rejected me and still: I somewhat miss the guy_. Oh yeah, that was going to go great. Mickie chewed down on her lip unsure of what to say, when to say it and more importantly, how she would go about saying it. "So, what about this Eddie guy, I think he really likes you Kells?"

"You think so?" The blonde twirled her hair with her finger, completely forgetting about Mickie's story. "I mean, 'cause I don't know. I never really thought I was his type-"

And that had been the beginning of the never-ending rant of Kelly, even though it was painful to hear about whoever this Eddie guy was it distracted both Kelly and Candice – Kelly seemed to love to brag about it all as to where Candice couldn't help but to glare in envy about it all.

The brunette drifted herself away from the conversation. Surprisingly, there had been an 'Eddie' on her mind, as well.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**;**

hope you guys like that. idk why, but it was just fun to write a girl talk part and a guy talk part. i really wanted to make a funny/humor chappy just because im going in and out of muse with this story (mostly out of muse of it) i'll probs be writing for my other mindy story 'lost in you' so if you like this one, then you should r&r the other one. (:

- btw, I love kelly and evan, it was worked to right them out this way, yano?


	10. And Truth Be Told, I'm Lying

and truth be told: i'm lying.

_and truth be told, i miss you and truth be told, im lying._

_

* * *

_

Arriving to the Raw arena in the overly stormy and cold weather reminded the petite diva just why she 'loved' her job.

Why did she have to come to work on such days like these? Days where the temperature possibly could match the same as Alaska; the tip of her nose had already begun to become a bright, rosy red and her fingers were now completely numb as she buried them into the pockets of her jacket.

Sighing – Mickie snuggled deeper inside of her jacket whilst making her way through the entrance doors of the arena and – from the corner of her eye – peeked over toward a clock that hung on the wall. Instantly, Mickie noticed that the show would be beginning very soon. She probably would be best heading over toward the locker room to start changing.

And so, she had began making her way toward that direction – noticing a familiar two leaning against the wall whilst making her way – one chewed down hardly on an apple (quite angrily) that she must've gotten from catering whilst the other stared toward her with pity.

But wisely, the less angered one remained silent.

"Hey…what's up?" Quietly, Mickie greeted the two as she took a stand nearby the blonde haired one of the group. The two remained silent and hesitated before even choosing to finally retort back.

The blonde diva simply nodded her head in the direction toward where another two stood across from them – the two consisted of a superstar and diva, though.

"It's Rosa and Evan," Kelly commented whilst shaking her head at just the thought. The two had been drafted to Raw from Smackdown! and ECW not too long ago yet they already seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Mickie chewed down on her lip at the awkward sight and then shrugged her shoulders – to her, it was quite meaningless to gawk over Rosa and Evan. But the remembrance of Candice being around, reminded her to why it had so much importance.

"I cannot even believe him," finally, the raven haired diva spat out, "I thought he actually liked me." Candice then lowered her head toward the ground – surprisingly (to both Mickie and Kelly, anyways) feeling now insecure about herself which was rare for the confident diva to ever feel.

How could Evan – still technically in a way, one of the newest stars – bring down a vet, former Women's Champion diva such as Candice?

"That guy is a huge jerk, Candi!" Kelly best reminded her. "Maybe him and Rosa deserve each other."

The brunette diva wasn't best as this entire girl talk therapy 'thing' – especially not lately. Well, quite frankly she never was. She never was even one of those girls who could say that they dished out good advice but could never take their own because Mickie never was one who dished out good advice at all.

But lately – with all the emotional (and quite frankly, unnecessary) roller coasters rides she had been on with a certain someone – it was harder for her even more now than ever so before.

Out of nowhere, Mickie felt a nudge into her left arm and glanced over to see it was from the blonde diva that slightly towered over her. With Kelly's overly obvious hints, Mickie knew it was her turn to step in.

Oh, how great this would go.

"Um," the brunette lightly pinched at her fingers – what a stupid nervous habit of hers – "…um, well maybe Evan is just trying to make new friends? …And, the same for Rosa. The two are pretty new and maybe Evan is just trying to get on Rosa's good side, you know?"

Or, on any side of her perhaps by the look of the two – face it, Mickie's advice was going nowhere. Candice wasn't a ditzy diva. She was too clever to not realize that you do not have to bat your overly mascara covered eyelashes and run your nails across a guy's forearm just to get him to befriend you.

There was another name for a relationship such as that and friendship clearly was not it.

"Whatever," Candice huffed, "Kelly, you're right." Of course she is – Kelly (out of the three) always seems to dish out the best advice, "Evan and Rosa do deserve each other." By the way Candice tilted her head toward the floor, it was obvious that her words couldn't be backed up with much confidence in believing that Evan could deserve anyone but her (despite, how much of a jerk he obviously was). Eventually, the raven haired diva shook it all off and glanced over at the other two divas. "Well, I'm going to head to the divas locker room. I'll catch up with you two another time. Later."

And with that, the raven haired diva began to quickly rush off…-

"Oh, wait Candice!" Quickly, Kelly called after. "I'll walk there with you. I have to get prepared for my match later tonight anyway." The former Women's Champ – Candice – nodded quickly reminding herself that Kelly indeed did have a match against Beth later tonight. "You coming, Micks?"

…The tiny brunette had alienated herself from the conversation – deep in thought of other things – but the sound of her name echoed in her head and quickly drew her back in.

Unfortunately, the puzzled expression on her face showed her alienation from the conversation but eventually she put herself together into a goofy grin. "Eh, no I'm going to head to catering. I didn't grab a bite while I was on the road and I'm a little hungry, so…"

"Okay, fine with us. See ya' later, Micks!"

The tiny diva watched silently whilst her friends eventually disappeared down an almost empty hall quickly causing a reluctant sigh to escape from her lips – of course, the brunette blamed herself most for being so satisfied anytime she was alone from her other two fellow divas; had she been more honest with the two earlier, she'd probably be getting along and enjoying her time with the other two like she use to.

Mickie began to head over toward the catering area completely clueless as to why she had walked over to an arena she truly had no business being at to begin with – clearly, that lie she had told had really sold over well because even she had believed it for a minute. She of course was not hungry, perhaps hungry for some alone time but certainly not food.

Sighing, Mickie just shrugged to herself – she was already at the catering area so she was best just staying for a few moments to kill time. She didn't have a divas match on the card – not so surprising for the brunette – so there wasn't much reason for her to rush off anywhere to any place.

…But to kill time, Mickie turned to face the trays that were sat out on the tables in the catering area – at least now she wouldn't look like a complete weirdo standing in catering alone and not even eating any of the food.

Then again who could eat this "food?" The sight of it caused Mickie's nose to scrunch in disgust as she immediately had to question to herself had she ever digested any of this before? The thought to if she did quickly sent shivers down her spine.

Mickie looked toward the far back of the table where this oddly looking vegetable had sat in a silver bowl. It was purple, she guessed an eggplant but it had been so drained of water and shriveled. Like a seven year old child at a grocery store, Mickie curiously leaned on the tip of her toes and peeked over at the vegetable – questioning to herself why did it look like that?

"Need help?"

The unexpected outburst had caused Mickie to almost practically collapse on the entire catering table. _Geez_, instantly she thought to herself before regaining her composure and turning to her left to see one of the crew members who wore a friendly grin. In retort, she shyly grinned back. "No, I'm okay," she assured him and so he went off on his way.

The brunette sighed, slightly humored but just as much annoyed at the caught-off-guard moment whilst turning back to face the catering table.

"I don't want you to think that other night meant anything."

He was practically close enough behind her to send her – and himself as well – collapsing on the catering table had he stepped even just a step forward.

Biting down on her bottom lip – the petit diva hadn't even gestured to peek over her shoulder or turn to face the figure that stood behind her – by the familiar feeling of his presence and the tingling sound of his voice; she knew too well of whom it was even for her own liking of growing to know the signs of when he was around.

"Oh. You mean the previous night when you practically humiliated me in the hotel room?" With disgust of the image replaying in her head, Mickie gestured an eye roll. "No of course I wouldn't…-"

"No." Angrily, he huffed before forcing the brunette to turn and face him – the reminder of the fact that he so easily towered over her caused the diva to soon lose her ease. "I mean when I told you I cared too much about you to…" Slowly, the brunette's dark eyes trailed up to meet the blue eyes of the legend killer realizing that his anger was gone and surprisingly a softness filled his eyes. He didn't wear vulnerability well, perhaps because he didn't wear it much and by the way he shook off his softness – you could see that he clearly wasn't comfortable with being so vulnerable. "…well, you remember the rest."

The brunette glanced down at her feet, completely careless to if Randy finished the rest or not; they knew what he said and surprisingly it had more meaning behind it than the night Mickie stormed out of the hotel room only feeling rejected.

Maybe perhaps he did have her best interest at heart?

And if so, the brunette was on a mission to have this said – even written down in writing. No more mind games of cat and mouse. Or no more mixed signals between the two; she was sick of going from only eye glances across the hall to full make out sessions in random hotel rooms only for the morning after to not be magical but a disaster…

"Why did you stop that night?" Quietly she whispered toward him – her whisper hadn't even been caution of everyone who was in the catering room (though, not much seemed to spot the two having a convo.) Instead, Mickie had just been attempting to come off soft and understanding and not so angry. She desperately needed an answer. "I mean, I was completely out of it. The situation had me lost and easily vulnerable. You could've had all of me…-"

"And you think that's what I wanted?" Instantly, his eyes drew up from his wrestling boots toward the tiny brunette.

Feeling as though her words seemed more so as an insult or quickly jumping to an instant conclusion of his character, the petite diva found herself innocently shrugging her shoulders – but remained honest behind how she felt of the situation. She would not take back her words.

"I don't know. You barely speak to me – unless it's an insult – so you clearly do not want to be friends. You don't treat me with any kind gestures that hint you want a relationship and you didn't tempt to sleep with me the other night – _what_ is it that you do want?"

She realized how tired she was growing of the situation; despite her unsure of if she wanted anything from him – it would just be less exhausting to know what he wanted from her.

He didn't answer her. He only stood there, quietly. The brunette diva sighed in frustration once her patience ran out and huffed, "Fine…"

With that, she then went to turn toward her left which would lead him away from her though he quickly grabbed onto her wrist in attempt to stop her from proceeding.

"Must you always need to know the answer for _everything_?"

"…Only if the question isn't as important as the answer." His blue eyes glared a whole through her – wondering just why this petite diva needed to know so fiddled around with her fingers before snuggling tighter in her jacket – she attempted to read the expression on the legend killer's face but received nothing. Instantly, she sighed. Obviously, he wouldn't give her an answer…would he?

"Randy!" The two heard a call come from the doors of the catering room – it had been from Cody Rhodes who stood with Ted who had been on his cell. Cody simply gestured for Randy to come follow.

Glancing down at his wrestling boots, the self proclaimed legend killer made a quick attempt to scurry past her though the tiny diva lightly grabbed onto his wrist before he could fully make his exit. "Randy, please…something?" Desperately, she asked out – if he wanted to give her an answer now would be the time to do it. He could just tell her the truth and then have the right to scurry away if it offended her or whatever.

…She honestly didn't care if it would break her heart or send her in even more emotional roller coasters; she just needed to know an _answer_.

He shook away her grip quickly – and almost easily with the petite diva she was – and began on his way; first careless to of leaving her behind but eventually stopped before he became near Cody. "You know, maybe you should be asking yourself why is that question so important to you?"

**-**

He was completely right. Why was that question so important to her? It tore the brunette to admit it however it took two to play a mind game. Randy wouldn't easily have crept under her skin so quickly had she not allowed him, had she just ignored him like wiser people would have told her to do – sure, he played the cat but she willingly played the mouse through all of it.

So why would she not find herself desperately wanting an answer? To of come this far and for what – _nothing_? She easily led herself through this maze and somehow became quite too emotionally attached to _his_ game. The moments she alienated herself from her friends' conversations, who was her mind filled with? Randy Orton.

So why was that question so important to her? Why did she desperately need to get so much out of this – whatever 'this' was other than the obvious; a sick mind game of cat and mouse. Why couldn't she of just ignored Randy?

So what if he had been an interesting character and endearing to save her from the once Raw superstar Dolph Ziggler, and share a passionate make out session – only to stop it for the care-ness of who she was – so what if he had done all of that. Why couldn't she just roll it off her shoulder and move on?

…Because all of her walking further and further into this led to her getting too far under that she couldn't even dig herself under this six feet deep hole.

With a long sigh, the brunette forcefully laid back on her hotel bed and ran her fingers down her flushed cheeks.

_What is wrong with me_? And, what was wrong with her. Somehow, she didn't feel much like the same tiny brunette she was just a few weeks ago. She felt…different.

A good different? A bad one? She didn't even know, honestly. She just hadn't felt like the same tiny brunette that she once was before.

She had to mentally ask herself this question – if not, she would continue running her fingers through her hair and appearing like a complete mess and she couldn't risk that as Candice and Kelly would both soon be arriving to the hotel from the Arena in just moments and she didn't need them worrying about her until they guilt her to finally admit what was up.

So here it was…had she grew to actually, like Randy Orton as someone potentially in her future?

_No, no of course not_ – instantly, she shook away the thought. But she had too many fears and doubt to stay sane with just saying that, so she had to back it up with more – she had not liked Randy Orton because she would never like anyone who rejected her so carelessly.

…Well, perhaps despite the fact that he admitted to care enough for her to not take advantage of her when she was most vulnerable and to have to risk with his "old self" returning and leaving her alone the morning after…

Okay, so perhaps that was not the best reason.

She insisted that she had many others.

She had not liked Randy Orton because; the two were from two completely different worlds.

With a sigh of relief, the brunette nodded her head confidently until a thought struck her – had the same girl who dated John Cena (a man who listened to way too much rap music for her liking) yet still took a risk with him months ago?

Groaning, the diva ran her fingers through her hair. _Come on, think of something else_, she rushed herself. She had not liked Randy Orton because….well, Randy had never admitted that he liked her – nor did he answer any of her questions. He didn't say 'hi' to her when she was around; he only showed up at unexpecting times and even then he wasn't _always_ pleasing to be around.

_There you go Mickie_, the brunette proudly applauded herself feeling less tense. is was. There was the proof, she hadn't liked Randy Orton – she just was…always gamed. Mind games or any type of games, she was gamed. After all she was a diva, right? Shouldn't she always be ready for a good game – especially being a former Women's Champion.

Plus, it hadn't a difference if it was Randy Orton or any other man with leading – and much too breathtaking for her resist – blue eyes, she would still be gamed. Randy had no hold over her any longer.

…But still, the brunette wanted to know what he was getting out of this. Was he in it for just the game of it all? Or, was she perhaps…something more – she did not like him. She had been telling herself way too many times to back out and claim other wise now, yet she still wanted to know if perhaps Randy was in it for more than just the game.

Doesn't a woman – who once again, did _not_ like this man – have the right to know what any man thought of her?

That's all the brunette was in this game for now – after she knew how Randy felt, she would leave the game behind her and never look back.

With a sigh, the brunette promised herself just that.

She would get her life back on track from the emotional rollercoaster that stole away her control from the start.

_

* * *

_

**;**

ughh. i completely forgot how frustrating writing mickie and randy is. not like thattt, lols.

it's just that randy is just a invulnerable person, it's hard to pick a time for him to open up – but i enjoy writing these twoo.

also, im happy that i updated – i told myself that i would. and btw, yes Candice is magically not released. hehe. i already wrote her in

my earlier chapters – so why change it to a mickie, kelly and gail now?

anddd: **do you guys believe that mickie really isn't even a little bit interested in randy orton and that everything she claims are only lies? or do you believe that she's just afraid to admit she might be falling for the last person she expected she would? **i want to hear, and thanks for reviewing my last chapters loves.


End file.
